Rhys and Ronin
by Queen of Blades
Summary: The sequal to Solace, or one of them at least. Korunue, Ronin, the demon Rhys... the wheel spins round and round, death and life and pain and pleasure.
1. Tired of making chapter names

Rhys and Ronin, chapter 1  
  
Dateline: A large clearing in the forest.A few tables and chairs have been set up, along with some flowers. A wedding is about to take place. It looks to be a small ceremony, though, with very few people attending. A shinto priest waits at one end of the clearing, in front of an alter to certain gods.  
  
Korunue was in her room at the Inn, having chased Ronin out. She is actually in the bathroom attached to the room, and Aldrea is helping her into a VERY formal blue dress that Aldrea had bought her the day before. Sinai is also there, helping Korunue as best she can. Ronin is outside in the clearing, poking around. The robes he is wearing are similar to the normal ones he wears, if not the same. He possibly had some new ones tailored for this occasion. His swords are still at his side, the scabbards polished and the silver writing on the side, gleaming. He reaches inside his shirt and pats the daggers there, just in case.  
  
Sinai had asked several animals she's grown to know and respect to come as wedding guests--along with her wolf pack, telling them explicitly not to harm the small animals or any other wedding guests there. Korunue gets her dress on alright, and Aldrea zips it up for her, smiling. Niether of them speak, and Korunue is getting jitters. She smiles nervously at Sinai as she puts on a blue lace veil. "You look beautiful" Aldrea remarks, and Korunue swallows nervously.Ronin glances up at Korunue's window and starts pacing aorund the clering. He is bored out of his wits, just waiting for her to hurry up and get down to the clearing. Surely it didnt take this long to get dressed, not even for a wedding.  
  
Sinai nods in agreement with Aldrea. "Aye, ye are." She hands her the bouquet of flowers for her to hold.   
  
Korunue takes the bouquet, and takes a deep breath. She turns to her friends. "Sinai... Aldrea.... I don't think i can do this... what if I mess it up? What if I say something wrong?"  
  
Aldrea places a hand on Korunue's shoulder. "You'll do fine, Korunue. No matter what, as long as you say 'I do', it'll be alright."  
  
Sinai shakes her head. "Ye willna mess it up. Dinna concentrate on vows. Just concentrate on how happy he makes ye, and how wonderful it will be to be wed tae him."  
  
Ronin stops and glances up at the window again, then resumes his pacing. He also glances towards the woods occasionally, as if expecting something to happen. Korunue takes a deep breath. "Wonderful. Right. How wonderful." She smiles. "ok... let's go." She smiles at Aldrea, in her fancy green lacy dress and sans sword belt. Sinai follows her out, in her own beautiful dress, though not as beautiful as Korunue's dress. Ronin sighs and paces relentlessley, he is slowly making his way towards the spot where he is supposed to meet Korunue.  
  
Korunue goes down the back stairs so that none can see her before Ronin (and of course Aldrea and Sinai). She takes a deep breath, and exits the Inn, heading to the edge of the clearing. Aldrea follows her, checking on her concealed dagger in her dress by her hip, on a loop sewn in for that purpose. Sinai follows slowly, a warm smile on her face as she does so, her sword at her side, shining brilliantly as she had polished it for the past two days. Ronin glances towards the woods again, his ears scanning intently. He ear a noise and whirls around in time to see Korunue appear at the edge of the clearing near the inn. Korunue gives him a weak smile. She takes a deep breath, and takes a step towards the alter and Ronin.  
  
Sinai nods to Ronin. "Dinna b' sae tense, Master Ronin. Tis ye're wedding day. Both yours and Korunue's. *smiling warmly, happily, because her close friend is finally happy" Rhys stood behind the priest.. he was dressed for the occasion his thick silk robe cleaned and golden runic symbols sewn into its chest to its legs.. Rhys was unseen by the priest and by most.. but if you had keen sight you could see the slight glow of rhys eyes in the back ground... Aldrea stands near the edge of the clearing, waiting for Korunue to get up the courage to walk the rest of the distence and start the ceremony. Korunue had always been timid... Ronin nods at Sinai, and smiles at Korunue before making his own way to the altar. He stands there, and turns around to watch Korunue as she walks towards him. Grinning he turns back around to face the priest. HE calmly ignores the glow of Rhys' eyes, hoping Rhys wont try anything, and that Kor wont notice them.  
  
Sinai faintly notices, and whispers within her mind to who she knows is Rhys. Good eve, Rhys. I hope you are here in peace? If so, thank ye for coming  
  
Rhys thought back to Sinai.. "I have my reasons for coming.. for you should not question them." Rhys said his dark red eyes slightly closing to hide them.  
  
Korunue closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. She opens them, and delibratly forces her trembling legs to move. Once she takes one more step, however, it becomes easier to walk. She makes it to stand by the alter with Ronin. I do not. I am simply thanking ye for being here. Tis a happy occasion. Sinai stands in her designated spot, and smiles warmly to Korunue and Ronin, hoping Korunue will be able to calm her nerves.  
  
Rhys smiled slightly "Me being welcomed is very odd.. Your reasoning of this?" Rhys asked watching the occasion before breathing slightly.. something felt warming about this momment.. memories flooded Rhys skull as he watched.  
  
Tis a wedding, Rhys. It is the joining of two souls in love and matrimony. It is a wonderful occasion, indeed. I only wish I could b' able tae d' the same one day... She almost looks like she's about to cry, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy.  
  
Ronin turns and smiles at Korunue. "You ready?" he whispers to her.  
  
"Ive learned that weddings are a false joining.. they are nothing but tittle.. They do nothing for a couple.. and ive seen it with my own eyes." Rhys said scowling at the feeling of her emotion.. how could she be so happy that two were ruining their lives?  
  
Korunue smiles in return. "I've been ready for weeks" she whispers. She turns to the priest, waiting for him to start. Aldrea smiles at her, preparing a certain spell, and Kit climbs onto her shoulder, wearing a large bow for the occasion.  
  
I have also seen couples die in old age, still loving and caring for one another...You cannot deny that such couples exist. Everyone has their quarrels. Love binds these two together. A wedding is only a physical representation of what has already been done emotionally and spiritually between the two. Sinai thought to Rhys.  
  
Ronin also turns back to the priest, waiting on him to start. He glances up at Rhys's wyws and grimaces for a second. Rhys shook his head at Ronin before looking to Sinai... turning his back and thinking to her once more.. "As i was taught.. a marriage is the binding of each others soul.. If the man is slain so is the woman. And that is why i see it as a waste."  
  
Sinai looks to Ronin and Korunue. It is only m' belief, Rhys. I know ye ha' your own beliefs, and I willna argue wi' ye on this day. But let m' be happy for m' friend. Please. She nods in partial agreement. Perhaps, since I have heard of the man dying, and the woman dying soon after because of a broken heart, but why condemn them before they are able to be happy?  
  
"Because happyness is a false promise." Rhys said aloud toward the group of people.. before slipping back to speak to Sinai.. "And no one should have to live a false life" With that, Rhys slipped off into the woods. Sinai sighs slowly, and smiles once again to Korunue and Ronin, her happiness for them gleaming in her eyes.  
  
The priest shoots a glare to Rhys's receeding back, and raises an eyebrow at Ronin, obviously questioning his choice of guest. He takes a deep breath and begins. "Friends, we are gathered together to observe the union of these two souls- Ronin and Korunue. Wanderer and Raven- such auspicious names. Let the wandering raven be their guide, leading them to happiness forever more, both in this life and the afterlife."  
  
Ronin smiles at the priest and at Korunue, he shuffles nervously a little. Sinai, too, listens to the priest, her hands folded in front of her, happier than she's been in weeks. The priest continues, after a short delay. "Let these two young ones swear their eternal love for one another, and be wed in bliss for eternity." He turns first to Ronin, pausing for effect.Ronin looks up at the priest expectantly, as he continues. Ronin, do you take this woman, Korunue, to be your mate? Do you promise to care for her and her pups, to provide them with food? Do you promise to love her and care for her, and let no ill befall her, until the great divider of Death do tear her from your arms?"  
  
Ronin grins at the preist before nodding and saying. "I do". Sinai's smile broadens.  
  
The priest nods, smiling a little, before turning to the trembling Korunue. "And you, Korunue, do you take this man, Ronin, to be your mate? Do you promise to whelp his pups, and to care for them and raise them correctly? To love him and care for him, and to provide him with anything he so desires, and to keep house for him, until the great divider of Death tears you from his arms?"  
  
Korunue trembles, finding her voice only after a short pause. "I do." Aldrea beams at her. Ronin smiles at Korunue. Sinai beams at Korunue, her face lighting up brilliantly at her words, envious of such a bonding of mates, but only a little bit, her happiness overwhelming.  
  
The priest smiles at her, reassuringly. " Do any here object to this union, having heard their promises?" he waits expectantly. Nobody speaks. After allowing sufficient time for someone to object, the preist breaks into a large grin. "Then I now pronounce you life-mates. May the gods bless this union." Being rather young, he smiles. "you can kiss now" he whispers to them.  
  
Korunue lifts her veil, closing her eyes and turning to Ronin. Ronin grins at the priest, then turns, taking Korunue into his arms and kisses her. A man walks up to the small clearing; he eyes the small company of people, the tables, chairs, the couple kissing. He smiles, staying just out of the clearing, not wanting to intrude on the wedding. He leans on his wooden staff, adjusting the bow on his back. His eyes watch intently as a small tear runs down his right cheek.  
  
Korunue returns his kiss passionatly, enveloped in feelings of pure joy. She does not want the kiss to end... but she must breathe, after all, and after a long while she pulls back, her eyes revealing her happiness. "I love you" she whispers.  
  
Ronin whispers back "I love you too" He grins and lifts Korunue into his arms, smiling at everyone who cares to notice as he takes Korunue up to the room. Korunue leans against Ronin, content at last.  
  
The priest makes a quick offering to the Kami represented on the shrine and turns to the people. He bows and walks off into the forest. Aldrea smiles, letting the spell go. The people are sarenaded with the sounds of tinkling bells, and bright colored flames appear on the tables. She beams, happy for her friend. The stranger smiles, at the happy ceremony. He tilts his head, and is lost in memmories of his past. Sinai smiles warmly, and thanks the animals for coming to the ceremony, and for being so peaceful during it.  
  
Aldrea smiles, as the bells finish pealing. She nods to Kit, who begins to sing. Not a slow, high-pitched song, but a fast-paced jig. Aldrea smiles at Sinai, and begins to dance. Sinai smiles in return to Aldrea, and starts to dance as well, glad to hear such music once again. The stranger blinks out of his memories as a small squirrel skitters past his leg and into the clearing; his gaze follows it, stopping on the group of small animals. He looks up to the woman in the green dress, and then the one in the blue dress. He smiles and walks around the clearing, towards the Inn.  
  
The wolf pack that had gathered smiles in their own wolfish little way, and mingles at the edge of the dancing, watching their Alpha female dance in her Human form, in a dress--something Sinai NEVER, EVER wears unless forced. She is cheerful as she dances, the rhythm of the music, as well as the beat, pushing her on, allowing all of her stress to be exchanged for energy as she dances, the music seemingly taking over her entirely.  
  
Kit finishes her song, and Aldea finishes dancing. She smiles to Sinai, and Kit whistles, and plates appear at the tables. Aldrea sits at a place, and the plate fills with food. The plates will fill themselves with whatever food the person likes. Sinai looks to Aldrea, and gives her thanks for such a pleasant thing she has provided for the guests. The man glances at the strange bit of magic, the calling of plates, and food. He looks around the small of people, thinking of how hungry he was. He looked over at the short distance the Inn was away, and gave a small sigh, as he began his walk towards it again. Aldrea smiles. "'twas the least I could do for Korunue, to take care of the afterwords while she and Ronin consumnate their marriage." she grins.  
  
Sinani looks to the man walking away. "Come. Join us in this merry Wedding feast." She grins to Aldrea. "Aye..." She then looks to her pack, and sees them salivate. "Think we could manage something for a hungry wolf pack, Aldrea?"  
  
The man glances back at the voice. He smiles at the woman, and bows his head "I would not wish to intrude on such a delightful ceremony. I would feal out of place, I know not the bride, nor groom."  
  
Aldrea smiles. "Of course. Kit?" Kit chirps, and a large platter appears on the ground near the pack, filling itself with raw meat. Kit hops onto a table, and the plate nearest to her also fills with raw meat, which she gobbles greedily. Aldrea also begins to eat. She smiles at the man. "Please, come join us. There's food enough for all."  
  
" Tis all right. I noticed ye were here for the ceremony. Ye should stay tae eat. Ye seem famished. " Sinai reassures the man. She finds that several luscious sides of meat have appeared on her plate, along with a side of potatoes and other niceties she loves to eat, all cooked, though.  
  
The man gives a small laugh and smiles. "Well in that case, It would be my honor." He removes the bow from his back, and rests it on the ground, along with his staff, pack, scimitar, waterskin, quiver, bed roll, and a small wooden case. Leaving the longknife on his right hip, he begins to walk to the seat next to the woman in blue. He stops, pulling out a chair. "May I sit here?" he asks, smiling down at her.  
  
"But of course." Sinai smiles, scooting over so he can have room.  
  
Aldrea eats, smiling. She swallows. "They'll be happy together... at least, I hope. Never can tell with Korunue... but they looked happy enough."  
  
Sinai nods. "They shall. I could see it in both o' their eyes...They'll b' together for a long time yet."  
  
The man smiles, and closing his eyes he nods. "Why thank you." He sits himself down, his light chainmail suit making little noise. He waits for the two women to finish, "So..uhm how does this work?" he aks as his plate fills with vegetables of eavry kind, from carrots, to artichokes. He smiles "Oh I see."  
  
Aldrea smiles. "Yes, Kit and I worked it out a while ago. Do you like the spell?"  
  
The man smiles at the woman "Yes, it is very handy, what is the spell's base? The plates?" he asks, trying to sound as if he knows more then he does about magic.  
  
Sinai nods, being polite and using utensils to eat her food, petting her wolf pack on occasion, they having finished their meal already. "Aye. Verra nice."  
  
Aldrea shakes her head. "It's based on a summoning spell... Kit summoned the plates, and the plates summon food from my larder. Rather, my father's larder.. or my sister's, since father died."  
  
The man bows his head at the sound of the deceased "Well, thats amazing, I wish I could use magic." he pauses looking at his plate of food. "I am sorry about your father." he looks back up, giving a reassuring smile as he begins on his plate.  
  
"As am I." Sinai didn't know about her father. "Aye, again thank ye both for the meal." Talking to Kit and to Aldrea.  
  
Aldrea snorts. "Don't be. I and my friend killed him." She continues eating, nonchalontly. Kit looks at her, shrugs, and continues eating.  
  
The man looks back up into the womans eyes. "Well..uhm.." not to sure what to say he gives a small smile "Yes, thank you for the meal..." he glances back to the woman in blue, and again works at his plate.  
  
Sinai blinks a moment, but then lets it go, there having must have been a reason for such action, then goes back to her own meal, eating slowly, occasionally petting her friends the wolves affectionately.  
  
Aldrea nods. "You are welcome." She frowns. "D'arvit... now I've made you uncomfortable... I am sorry." she continues eating.  
  
Sinai shakes her head. "Tis all right, Aldrea. I figure it is a touchy subject, not one to be addressing at a Wedding Feast table." Sagely nod.  
  
The man, after finishing a carrot smiles up to the woman in green "Dont worry. I am okay, just reminds me of something." Not to sure if that was the right thing to say. He pauses then looks over to the woman in blue, then to the wolves. "Are these friends of yourse?" he reaches out to pet one.  
  
Aldrea smiles, eating her food quietly. Kit, finishing her meal, hops down and sniffs the wolves, to see what the heck they are.  
  
The wolves look a little funny at the little dragon Kit, and sniff it in return, to see if it is a nice dragon or not...When Daion reaches out to pet them, they look at him warily, and sniff his hand first, looking up at their Alpha Female, Sinai first for approval.She, of course, gives them approval through her use of the Wolf language, and nods to them that it is all right as well.  
  
Daion pets the wolf, knowingly scratching in spots it should like. After a bit he gives it a smile, and goes back to his food. Aldrea smiles at Kit and the wolves. Kit chirps gleefully. I'm Rosewing. she thinks to the wolves, showing off her new thought-speak ability. Aldrea smiles a little more at Kit.The wolves look a little confused, since Sinai is the only one who has used the Thoughspeak ability with them, and looks to the dragon with curiosity.  
  
The man continues to eat his food, not in any rush he takes his time, savoring every bite or the vegetables he hasnt had in so long. Sinai smiles to her wolf pack, and once her meal is done--dessert and all, having savored every bit of it--she seats herself carefully in the grass with them, having always been a just and fair Alpha female for them, not thinking her any better than them.  
  
Aldrea finishes her food and sits back. She sighs. "So... got any good stories?" she smiles.  
  
Sinai looks to the stranger, not sure if Aldrea was speaking to all, or to the stranger, or to herself. The man glances up to the woman in green. "Me?" he points to himself with whats left of a peice of lettuce.  
  
Aldrea shrugs. "Anybody. Unless you want to hear about me..." she shrugs again. "Stories.. a traditional way to pass an evening."  
  
"Indeed." Sinai nods in agreement. "I dinna mind if we all sit in the grass, but I'm not one to enjoy dresses and dinna care of how they look...I could fetch m' cloak and use it as a blanket."  
  
The man smiles, and looks over to the woman in blue, with the wolves. Aldrea shrugs, and sits on the grass beside Sinai. "Alright. Shall I tell of my life? Or do any of you have a happier tale to tell?"  
  
The man shrugs following the woman in green holding a few vegetable to snack on. "I dont think mine would be any better." He gives a small smile as he sits down on the grass after fetching his things.  
  
"I could just change." Sinai stands once again, looking to her friends, then the wolves, with a smile, forgetting the stranger hasn't even exchanged names, much less shown that he can be completely trusted... "You know of my life, and it is no happy tale."  
  
Aldrea shrugs. "Than shall I tell my own tale? There are some happy elements, some small triumphs..."  
  
Sinai nods. "Sure."  
  
The stranger smiles looking between the two women. "I still do not wish to impose, though I would be glad to listen while I finish."  
  
Sinai nods, smiling cheerfully. "Again, ye're not imposing, Sir."  
  
Aldrea takes a deep breath. "I was born a princess, in a lovely little kingdom. The younger princess. But my father... he held off until I was 9, but his lust could wait no longer." She takes a deep breath. "So I ran away. I stumbled upon a worldgate, and made it to another world. Likely I would have died... but Rosewing here found me sobbing and comforted me." She pats Kit on the head, and Kit climbs into her lap.  
  
Aldrea continues her narritive. "Well, I thought I was a dragon for a few years, living with them... until one day they taught me about those who kill dragons who attack humans. I went to mage school, determined to stop this practice- i thought I could change the attacking dragons by simply talking to them. Thus, I became a dragonslayer." She pauses for effect, looking her audience over, gaugeing their reaction.  
  
The man listens intently, keeping emotion from his face, while he eats his vegies.  
  
Aldrea takes a deep breath and continues. "Well, once I found another princess, a runaway, fighting beside me. Princess Yuki. She became my bodyguard, and my dearest friend. All went well... until I came here. Soon after, I accidentally broke mage rule and timeslid. The punishment would be light, I knew, but it would include a truth serum. And I knew too many secrets- I and my friends would be killed." She pauses for effect once more.  
  
Aldrea continues, after a little bit. "So, there was only one thing left for me to do: die. I had to, to protect my friends. But... some selfish people stopped me. They didn't want me to kill myself. Eventually, I got a mind-wipe... but Yuki was a little lazy about it. They found it, and took away my magic as punishment." She takes a deep breath before continueing. "I knew that my friends would not let me die. So I found a way to slip inside myself. until Korunue got my magic back and forced me out of it."  
  
Aldrea shrugs. "And that's basiclly it... I'm afraid I may have rubbed off on young Korunue... and I seem to be lacking a main purpose anymore." She stands, yawning. "it's late... and I'm sleepy. Fare well all." she heads back to the Inn, no longer feeling much like talking, leaving Sinai and the stranger to talk.  
  
**********************  
  
Korunue awakens, yawning a little. She felt... different. Was it that she was now married? Or just that she had lost her virginity? Or something else entirely? She smiles at Ronin, not wanting to say anything to break the early-morning stillness.  
  
Ronin woke up before Korunue, but was so comfortbale he just closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He is now laying beside her, smiling in his sleep. Korunue looks at him, then is hit with a memory of the last time they awoke like this... she shakes her head to clear the thought out of her mind. Ronin loved her. She loved him. That was all that mattered now. Ronin stirs a little in his sleep, wrapping his arms around Korunue and pulling her close to him. Korunue snuggles up next to Ronin, content. She was married now. It was still a hard concept to grasp for her... she was married, and not a virgin.  
  
Ronin slowly wakes up. He opens his eyes adn smiles at Korunue. "How you feeling?" he says after a moment.  
  
Korunue smiles. "wonderful." she says, really meaning it. "I'm married to my true love."  
  
Ronin smiles and pulls Koruneu up to him before giving her a kiss.Korunue returns his kiss, passionatly. She smiles at him once more, lovesick. Ronin doesnt feel like getting up from the bed, it's so comfortable. "I ca't blieve we're married."  
  
"Neither can I." whispers Korunue.  
  
review! 


	2. Stuff happens

Rhys and Ronin Chapter 2  
  
BTW- I don't own Chastity  
  
Korunue wakes, once more, and almost automaticlly climbs out of bed. She is on the outside, luckily, so she can get out without waking him. She knew what was coming: every morning, the same nausea. She made it to the bathroom and puked some more. She breifly wondered what the hell was wrong with her, but it's hard to think while vomiting.Ronin rolls over in bed, now taking up both his and Kor's spot. He seems to be deep in sleep though.  
  
Korunue finishes, and climbs to her feet. She wipes her mouth on a small hand towel, making a note to wash it later, and gives way to silent sobs. What was wrong with her? She wondered how ill she was... she thought of talking to Ronin about it, but... she didn't want him to worry. She crept down to the main room to sit at the bar. Ronin rolls over again, this time on the edge of the bed, very close to the edge. Ronin rolls over again, right over the edge...and extends an arm to catch himself before he goes completely over. He groans and sits up, looking for Korunue.   
  
Korunue muses. She appears to be alone in the common room... she wonders how long until Ronin chases after her. She doesn't want to deal with him... she looks herself over for any other symptoms and grimices. She's gained weight... she has been trying to eat less lately, but she was stull signifigantly chubbier than normal. And she FELT different... and something else seemed to be slipping her mind... oh yes. That.  
  
Ronin stares dumbly around the room, yawning a little.   
  
Chastity shakes her hair, trying to get a burr out, and enters the common room. Her glasses are nowhere in sight, and she looks quite uncomfortable. She had met Korunue once before, long ago.. when KOr first stopped off at the Inn, before she met Ronin, before she found her father...  
  
Korunue looks up, as someone enters the room. They look familier... she squints, then the name comes back to her. "Chastity?" she asks, amazed.  
  
Ronin slowly climbs out of bed and makes his way to the door.  
  
Chastity jumps! "who said that?" she asks; squinting  
  
Korunue smiles a little. "It's me, Korunue. Remember me?" An ear twists to Ronin, as she hears him get up. She winces a little. "It's been ages! So much has happened..." What to tell? What to hide? "I got married, for one!"  
  
"Kuronue! wow, I havent heard your little girly voice in ages..."Chastity squints. "i wish i could say it was good to see you, but I can't actually...um see."  
  
Ronin carefully opens the door and creeps out of it. He makes his way to the balcony and looks down. He sees Korunue talking to some girl that he doesnt know. Chastity reaches out, feeling for a chair. Korunue smiles a little. She lowers her voice to scarecly above a whisper. "Hey, can you do me a favor? Do you know much about illnesses? I hear..." her ear twists to Ronin. She waves. "That's my husband.. I don't want to worry him, but I think I'm sick..." hopefully he can't hear her.  
  
Chastity nods. "I know some things...want to come to my cart? I've a lot of things in there." Ronin doesnt hear. He is still too groggy. He does however take notice of the girl that Kor is talking to.  
  
Korunue nods. "alright." she smiles to Ronin, mouthing "love ya" to him to reassure him before standing to follow Chastity to her cart.   
  
Chastity runs to the road, bare feet slapping. She squints around, looking for her big brown blur. "Down the road, kuronue, come on!" Korunue follows meekly.  
  
Ronin immediately perks up when Korunue stands and goes out the door. He doesnt know who this girl is, but he doesnt trust her. He growls when he realizes he left his swords in the room and ducks back in quickly to retrieve them.  
  
Chastity walks over to a large space between trees and brush, taken up by a huge, boatlike wagon. Korunue chases after her, catching up. She is a little more out of breath than normal after a sprint, and she grimaces. "ugh. I've been gaining a lot of weight lately..." She sighs. "Though, how that's possible when I've been throwing up every morning is beyond me."  
  
Chastity smiles and becons, feeling blindly at the side of her wagon. "where on earth is that wire..?" Ronin returns from his room, swords attatched. He quickly makes his way down the stairs and slinks towards the door. He quietly opens the door and slips out, closing the door behind him. Chastity finds what she was looking for, and the side of the cart opens into a ramp. Inside is several candles and lovely drawings, some of the drawings on the desk showing some mature content.  
  
Korunue frowns hearing the door shut with her youkai hearing. "I think he's coming.." she says in a low voice. "Any idea what sort of illness makes me gain weight and throw up every morning?" she asks. "Do you think it's life-threatening? Also... my... monthlies... are two weeks late."  
  
Ronin slips towards the wagon, leaping up into a tree and jumping from tree to tree the rest of the way, till he is positioned over the wagon. Chastity walks up the ramp, beconing for her freind to follow, she sits on a few papers on the desk, covering a little more skin then the gentlemen in the drawings had clothed. "late are you? mmm. How much weight have you gained?"  
  
Korunue frowns. "several pounds... I havn't measured." she whispers, softly. "And he's listening, I think..."  
  
Ronin climbs down, branch to branch till he gets to one that is touching the wagon. He carefully picks his footholds so that they wont notice that he is right on top of the wagon. Chastity waves kuronue in, clearing some papers for her to sit. she gets a stone from a large low compartment, clear but rough. "Sit down and relax, I have a few magic items that I bought that might help."  
  
Korunue frowns. "But what's WRONG with me?" she asks. She is a little mistrustful of magic... she seems to have picked up on at least one of Ronin's habits. She wants to know what's wrong first. Ronin slowly bends down and places his hands on teh support beams of the wagon. He then gets on down on all fours and pressses an ear to the wagon. He cna hear voices inside easily now.  
  
"Just hold this stone, and tell me if it gets warmer or colder." Chastity says, handing her the clear stone.  
  
Korunue takes it. She holds it in her hand a moment, then drops it suddanly. "ow! that's hot!" she scowls at it. "you coulda warned me." Ronin fights the urge to growl. If she hurt Kor, he would be in the wagon in an instant though.  
  
Chastity looks surprized. "its just supposed to..." then a mean grin crosses her face.  
  
Korunue looks scared. "What? What?" she asks, urgently. "Is is serious?" Ronin presses his ear closer to the wagon top.  
  
Chastity giggles. "Have you made love in the past two hours? it senses life...that kind of thing sets it off."  
  
Korunue's jaw drops. "what do you mean life...." She thinks she gets it, but... no, surely... please god no... her brain refuses to process the information. Ronin presses his ear even tighter to the wagon top.  
  
Chastity laughs."if your still high oon your hubbie, it wont tell if you are sick.." she nearly collapsed into giggles.  
  
Korunue shakes her head. "It's not funny! No, I'm not. Now WHAT. IS . WRONG. WITH. ME????" she half-growls.  
  
Chastity absentmindedly shut the ramp/door, lighting candles and lanterns in her office. Ronin pulls back a little. Korunue's voice hurting his ears. Chastity tries to keep a straight face. "well something has made you full of life, maybe you threw up the virus? you could be gaining weight from getting better. or...nah. doubtful."  
  
Korunue frowns. "you mean... full of life... no, surely you don't mean..." she blinks.  
  
"Well..." Ronin quickly presses his ear back to the wagon. "you say you are late?" Chastity continues. Korunue nods, silently, shocked. Chastity shrugs, looking a little jelous. "You might have a litter of pups coming...or whatever." Ronin sits bolt upright and promptly falls off the wagon, landing flat on his back. Chastity rubs her neck. "I suppose you might only have two or three, seeing as you don't have six brea-the hell?!"  
  
Korunue stands, suddanly, backing up slowly. "no..." she says, but she can't deny it any longer. She gasps, her breath becoming ragged, and bolts from the wagon, racing into the forest blindly.  
  
Ronin groans for a moment, then notices Korunue race from the wagon. "Oh hell, not again." he says to himself, immediately leaping into the tress and chasing after her.  
  
Chastity looks at her retreating freind, jumping at the sound of the ramp slamming open. "What a horror. Poor thing, being able to have children. she must be /miserable." she swears violently, and looks around for what fell down so hard, now seeing ronins retreating rear. SHe has no time to apreciate the veiw , for ronin is fast.  
  
Korunue runs blindly. Her mind races. She refuses to curse any other beings.. she knows if they come from her, they will be cursed. She has to get rid of them. But Ronin would be crushed... and the best way would be to die herself, thus sparing herself the guilt as well. She veers towards the lake, panic adding speed to her already fast pace.  
  
Ronin leaps as fast as he can, slowly gaining on Korunue and then passing her. He makes one last leap and lands in front of her. Posed to catch her carefully. Chastity blindly shakes her head. 'Fucking blind, stupid ass little girls sad because their biological clock ringing.." she swears some more.  
  
Korunue lowers her head, shoving Ronin out of the way. She reaches the lake and dives in... only to be caught, a moment later. A lady, all in white, with huge white wings, looking somewhat like an angel, rises from the lake, Korunue in her arms. She places a hand to Korunue's head, looking down on her. Ronin is immensely surprised to be shoved aside by Korunue. Since she would never normally be able to budge him. He quickly regains his feet and sprints after her. Korunue stops struggling, as the woman closes her eyes and focuses. She looks sad. Korunue becomes more and more peaceful, as the woman does her thing.  
  
Chastity shuts up her wagon and grips the ropes hard, pulling it violently forward, on her way to circle the trees and head for the nearest thin in that direction; the lake. She motors, pulling the cart as fast as thirty mph. Ronin reaches the lake and skids to a stop, almost tumbling into it himself. He stares at the woman who is holding Kor. Chastity turns, heading down a shoddy dirt road to the lake.  
  
The woman finishes, with a benevolant smile to Korunue. Kor smiles back, looking peaceful. They are both wet, but neither seem to care. The woman wades towards Ronin, setting Korunue on her feet. With a parting thought to her, she turns to a white bird, larger than a dove even, and flies away into the forest. Chastity's feet beat at the ground, she amps up her speed, gasping, and pulls the cart like her life depended on it...nearly there...  
  
Ronin stares at the woman for a second, then turns to Korunue. He opens his mouth as if to speak, but nothing comes out, he just stares, speechless. Korunue looks at Ronin, no trace of the usual hidden pain in her eyes. "Hello. Who might you be?" she asks, quite innocently.   
  
Ronin continues to stare, his mouth drops open even more. Finally he manages to speak. "Huh? What? Who am I? It's me, Ronin. Your husband." He glances towards where the white woman went and turns back to Korunue. "Kor? You ok? Don't joke with me."  
  
Korunue blinks. "Ro-nin..." she tries out the name. She shakes her head. "Sounds familier... like we met once, long ago..." She frowns. "And you can call me Raven. I like it better. Kor... that name hurts." she makes a face, then looks thoughtful. "I wonder why..."  
  
Chastity loses control of the momentum of the wagon, and tumbles, the wagon going straight into the lake. Korunue jumps at the splash. She looks suddanly over, and frowns. "should I be concerned?"  
  
Ronin continues to stare dumbly. He ignores Chastity. "Korunue. Don't joke with me. I heard what that woman said to you. Why are you so worried about it?"  
  
"My bedroom! it'll be soaked!"Chastity gapes, thinking about all of her ruined art, her beautiful bed...  
  
Korunue looks puzzledly at Chastity, wondering if she knows her or not. She frowns in sympathy, then turns back to Ronin. "What woman? What'd she say? What am I worried about?" She thinks, hard, then her eyes light up. "Oh! you mean Beth?" she frowns. "Forget her. That kind of thing happens a lot."  
  
Ronin frowns at CHastity. "Don't go so fast next time." He turns back to Korunue and points at Chastity "Is she Beth?"  
  
Chastity looks over at the newlyweds..."What's going on? are you two alright? Korunue, your soaked!"  
  
Korunue shakes her head, smiling. "no, silly! Beth was my friend from school..." she frowns once more, then smiles. "But forget her. Where am I? There's no lake near home...."  
  
Ronin frowns at Korunue. "Then who is she? And what do you mean home?"  
  
Chastity turns three shades paler. "Kuronue?" she runs over to her, touching her arm. "did you hurt yourself?"  
  
Korunue looks at both of them, confused. "Home! Duh. With Oka-san? Well, she's not my REAL mom, but close enough." she turns to Chastity. "And who are you? And how do you know my name?"  
  
Ronin reaches out and grabs Korunue's shoulders. "Kor! Listen to me! You don't live with them anymore. You married me! You live with me in the inn. And, according to this woman over here, you're going to have my pups."  
  
"What? I didn't tell you that! Brat, did you blab?!" Chastity seems vexed.  
  
Korunue stands there... and stares.. and turns pale. "I... what?" she swallows. "How old am I?"  
  
Ronin squeezes Korunue's shoulders. "You're 17 Kor. What's wrong with you?"  
  
Korunue blinks. "I'm 16, is what's wrong." She takes a deep breath. "Wonderful. Just perfect." She pulls loose. "What else have I missed?"  
  
Chastity looks on wonderously. "was it the water..?" She shudders, and heads away from the lake, leaving them alone.  
  
Ronin lets his arms fall to his side and sighs. "Well....we got married and you're going to have my pups, like I said earlier."  
  
Korunue stares. "I..." She smiles weakly. "Well, this is awkward." She blinks. "seeing as how I haven't the slightest idea who you are, beyond your name.., Ronin. Ronin." Something moved deep down when she said his name...  
  
Ronin reaches out and places his hand on her shoulder again. "You know more about me than just my name."  
  
Korunue blinks. "um..." She thinks hard. Then she frowns. "Somehow... not really, no. Just... a vague feeling I don't want you to be hurt... I wonder... I suppose I must have lost my memory... Why am I all wet, anyway?"  
  
Ronin squeezes Korunue's shoulder a little. "You were in the lake. That's all I know. But, lets get you back to the inn, you can dry off and change clothes there."  
  
Korunue nods. "I wonder what possesed me to go swimming this early in the year?" she wonders, not expecting an answer. "And what is this "inn" of which you speak? And where is it?"  
  
Ronin smiles a little. "The Red Dragon Inn. It's off in that direction." He says, pointing towards the inn. "But lets hurry, I don't want you getting sick"  
  
Korunue nods. "Alright then... I don't know why, but I think I can trust you... " she smiles. "Am I right?"  
  
Ronin smiles widely. "Yes, you can trust me. You married me, you're carrying my pups. I think you can trust me."  
  
Korunue smiles. "Alright, then. Let's go!" She starts walking towards the direction he was pointing, her ears alert and scanning for signs of danger.  
  
Ronin doublechecks his sword and shadows Korunue every step of the way.  
  
Korunue steps in the door of the Inn, looking about in wonder. She wears a white kimono with black trim, though it looks a bit tight on her. She has night-black hair, and black dog ears sticking up from that. Her purple eyes take in everything as if for the first time as she pauses in the doorway, though this has been her home for some time.  
  
Ronin steps in right behind Korunue. He seems to be shadowing her, guarding her even. One of his hands is on a sword, the other is closing the door behind him. His ears are alert, scanning the inn for any potential dangers.  
  
Korunue turns to Ronin. "This place is cool! What now?" she asks. She should know all of this, as anyone who's seen her here before may take note. Yet her purple eyes hold real confusion.  
  
Ronin politely ignores the bard playing for a large audience, but gives Kamiatra a good looking over before turning to Korunue. "We go to our room. It's right up there." He says pointing towards one of the doors on the second floor. His fox-ears swivel around on top of his head, taking iv every sound that he can distinguish from the bards melody.  
  
Korunue nods, and steps aside meekly. "you lead." she says, timidly, a little embarrased but still smiling. Her cheeks hold a hint of a blush; her smile is reflected in her eyes for once; her black straight hair falls in her face a little.  
  
Ronin nods at Korunue and reaches up to brush her hair back. He then takes her hand and with a slight tug starts to lead her up the stairs and to their room.  
  
Korunue follows, meekly. She is unsure what to do... she is rather confused. How had she lost her memory? Why had she gone swimming? Why did she get the feeling he was hiding something from her? And what had that woman meant, 'find the joy'?  
  
Ronin opens the door to the room and peeks inside, making sure nobody is hiding. He sighs, assuming that too many things had happened and made him paranoid. "Come on in Kor. You've got some clothes in here somewhere."  
  
Korunue follows him in. She looks in the closet, finding an identicle kimono, and ducks into the bathroom, changing quickly. She comes back out and sits on the bed. "So... tell me everything. What happened in this last year? How did we meet? Who arranged the marriage?" so many holes in her memory she doesn't even know what they all are...  
  
Ronin sits down next to Korunue, placing a hand on the back of his head and scratching. "Well, lets see. Where to start." He pauses for a moment. "I don't know what all has happened in the past year. I wasn't there for all of it. As for meeting, I met you here. In the inn, downstairs. You were feeling bad for some reason. And your father arranged the marriage of course. You really don't remember anything?"  
  
Korunue looks at Ronin. "father... you mean my adopted dad, right?" She shakes her head. "I don't... I remember Beth, and my old school, and my adopted parents, but not much else... " she thinks this little bit he has told her over.  
  
Ronin shakes his head. "No, I mean your real father. He lives in town. You just saw him the other day. How in the world did you forget all this anyways? What did that white woman do to you?"  
  
Korunue frowns. "White woman... father..." She suddanly opens her eyes wide. "That white woman! She said.. she said that there was joy in the world, and that I had to find it... she seemed nice... That's the last thing I remember after my 16th birthday..."  
  
Ronin frowns a little bit. "I thought you had found joy." he says, rather dejectedly. He sighs and hangs his head, his ears drooping.  
  
Korunue puts her arm around his waist. "I don't know... I really don't remember... don't feel bad, please... " her own ears droop. "I'm sure whatever it was wasn't your fault... you've been so sweet to me."  
  
Ronin looks up at Korunue "Well, it sort of is my fault, seeing as how you've got my pups." He says, with a half-grin.  
  
Korunue smiles a little. "Is that what I was upset about?" she asks. "I'm sure your pups will turn out handsome... you're cute, after all. Maybe they'll have your good looks and my... my.... um...." she frowns.  
  
Ronin breaks out in a wide grin. "You're ears? You're eyes maybe?" he says, offering possible words for her. He puts an arm around her and gives her a hug. "I'm sure we can find a way to get your memory back."  
  
Korunue smiles. "good. I can't wait to find out what I've been up to this past year!" She seems delighted at the prospect. Of couse, she has no clue what she's been up to... unlike Ronin.  
  
Ronin sighs and stands up. "You want to go downstairs? There was a bard I think. Might be interesting to listen to." He exteds a hand out to help Korunue up.  
  
Korunue takes his hand and stands. "Alright. but you STILL havn't told me much... I want to know _everything_."  
  
Ronin opens the door and helps Korunue down the stairs. Once at the bottom he look around and nods slightly, heading towards the sofa. "Let's sit here" he says to Korunue.  
  
Korunue nods, heading to sit on the couch. She sits with her left leg draping to the ground, her left foot on the ground, and her right foot tucked halfway under her, her back to the arm of the sofa. She waits for him to sit. "So... we met here? Did we... were we in love? Or did Father just arrange a marriage? Are we rich? Or poor?" As she spoke, the bard struck up another tune.  
  
Ronin smirks as he sits down on the sofa. "Yes, we met here, and yes we fell in love. Right over there." he points to the spot right in front of Aldrea's door. "And we have enough to get by."  
  
Korunue nods. "So... how'd it happen? I love a good story... tell me everything! Tell me about the day we fell in love. Or was it night? See, I don't remember a thing! Not one thing!" she frowns a little. "I wish I did..."  
  
Ronin starts to say something, but stops. He starts again. "You were very upset. You had been trying to hide your ears. Afraid they were holding you back. I made you reveal them. You ran upstairs and I chased after you."  
  
Korunue nods. "Then what? And why'd I run? Were you being mean or something? Was I scared of you? Were we alone? Were other people there?" She leans forward, hungry for a good story.  
  
Ronin grins as he remebers that night. "Then I caught you, and turned you around to face me. You ran because I made you reveal your ears. I guess I was kinda mean, but it was the only way. And one other peson was there I think, Sinai."  
  
Korunue nods. "Who's Sinai? And why would making me reveal my ears make me run away? And how'd I hide them in the first place? And what'd I say when you caught me? And what'd I do? And what'd you say? And what'd you do?"  
  
Ronin laughs and reaches out towards Korunue. "Calm down, calm down. Too many questions. They'll all be answered in due time. Anyways, Sinai is a friend, I don't really know how to explain her. You were jsut upset, I don't remember exactly why you ran away. You had a magic item to hide them. And when I caught you....well, you said you loved me, and kissed me, then I said I loved you and kissed you back." He lets out a long sigh at the end of his small speech.  
  
Korunue sits back, smiling. "I bet it was wonderful... " she sighs, in longing. "I wish I could remember... I bet the whole year was wonderful. After all, you don't seem to hate me... I bet I was happy all the time, not having to be with people who hate me..." she muses, staring off into the distence regretfully.  
  
Ronin doesnt say anything just sighs and nods. "I wish you could remember too. I wasn't there for the whole year though, so I don't know if you were always happy."  
  
Korunue leans on the side of the couch. She thinks for a bit. "What was it like, being in love? Was it wonderful? Was it heaven on earth?"  
  
Ronin nods at Korunue. "I enjoyed it, it was great." He stffles a yawn and looks out a window. "It's getting late Kor. What say we go to bed? You need to get your sleep." he says, indicating her stomach with a motion of his hand.  
  
Korunue nods. She smiles a little, shyly, her hair getting in her face once more. "I almost forgot about that... " she says, putting her hand to her stomach. By coincidence, it is on her old scar... she feels it beneath her kimono and looks at him questioningly, then stands. "Bed sounds nice."  
  
Ronin nods twice at Korunue. "Yes it does." He extends his hand again for her, and helps her up the stairs into the room. Korunue follows, meekly. She wants to ask so much more.. but she doesn't want to get him annoyed by her questions.Ronin removes his swords, placing them on a nearby table and climbs into the bed, motioning for Korunue to lay down next to him. Korunue decides, forget pajamas, she'd sleep in her clothes... they were comfortable. She climbed in next to Ronin. After all, they WERE married...  
  
***********************  
  
Rhys entered looking around. His dark red eyes giving a soft but very warm glow as the creature licked his scaled lips and gave a smile. Rhys walked toward the bar his large tail dragging behind him as the robe failed to keep it covered. its many spikes or stingers twisting in various directions. Rhys stopped at the counter giving a look to the two females at the bar. A low growl eminated from Rhys. He seemed annoyed about the fact the one he wanted to see was'nt here. Then the large creature sat down on his rear still taller then most human men he ordered two ales as his dark red eyes came to Elle's scarf getting warmer and warmer as he stared.  
  
Korunue awakens, yawning. She then races to the small attached bathroom, promptly puking up her last night's dinner. When she was done, and had cleaned off her mouth, she padded back to Ronin, sitting on the edge of the bed and studying him thoroughly. Ronin tosses a little in his sleep, mumbling something about swords, and humans. He chuckles a little, still asleep, and rolls over onto his stomach.  
  
Korunue decides not to wake him. Instead, she heads towards the door and to the stairs, in search of someone who could help her. She wears her normal white kimono with black trim, and her eyes are a brilliant shining purple, but they are rather dwarfed by her impressive black dog ears that so match her night-black hair. Her slippers make little to no noise on the stairs as she descends, head held high, looking about. Ronin groans and rolls over again. He seems to be sweating a little, whimpering some. His ears are alert as ever, turning in every direction, even in his sleep. Maybe it has something to do with his dream. He tosses once or twice more and then suddenly sits bolt upright in bed. He looks around the room and shakes his head for a moment before tossing the covers off and easing out. He yawns and stretches, already forgetting his dream.  
  
Korunue sees Rhys, who she should have recognized and.... completely ignored him. As if she didn't see him... no, more like as if she didn't recognise him. She steers clear of him, nervously, and sits at the bar, looking about... not that she knows who she's looking for. Ronin looks around the room, calling out Korunue's name a little. He wanders into the bathroom and, of course, doesn't find her. Scratching his head a little, he walks back over to the table where his swords and daggers lay. With practiced care he slides the scabbards into their respective rings, and tucks away his daggers withing his robes.He checks everythign once to make sure it is correct, then opens the door and steps out onto the balcony.  
  
"Aw c'mon its hard to imagine something like me. its real.. But my type of caring you people really arent fond of." Rhys said slyly to his latest victem as he looked to Korunue licking the insides of his cheek.  
  
Korunue looks up, smiling to Ronin, and then turns her head back to the procedings in front of her. This demon seemed to be eyeing her... she blinked, her ears drooping a little as she shrunk down in her seat. Maybe he would pass her by and eat someone else? Or, maybe go eat a deer or something?  
  
Ronin immediately notes Rhys and checks his swords out of habit. Rhys might not bother him or Kor, but then again, he had a habit of coming by at the worst times. He quickly steps down the stairs and walks over to Korunue, one ear trained on Rhys the whole time. Korunue smiles, nodding to her husband. "good morning. That demon was eyeing me.... but he left. I guess I must look like breakfast, no?" she smiles, to show she is teasing. Rhys had silently exited the room right as Ronin was coming in.  
  
Ronin smirks and nods a little. "Morning" he says, sitting down beside Korunue. "Breakfast you say? Hmm, maybe he was."  
  
Korunue smiles at him. She is out of things to say already. She tries again. "How did you sleep?" she asks, to start the conversation up again without seeming desprate for facts.  
  
Ronin promptly yawns and stretches again. "I slept alright." he says, coming out of the yawn and bringing his hand down from his mouth. "How did you sleep? Still having problems in the morning?"  
  
Korunue nods, blushing. "I slept alright... had a rather nice dream, actually. About a lake. It was really peaceful... I think it was the same lake where I musta lost my memory."  
  
Ronin nods his head a little. "So, you still don't remember anything? Nothing at all for the past year?" He shifts his position a little, leaning forwards, in a sort of hunch.  
  
Korunue shakes her head. "Can you tell me more? I want to know... maybe if you keep telling me what happened, I'll start remembering." She looks hopeful, her purple eyes shining.  
  
Ronin grins a little. He still doesn't want to tell Korunue about the suicide attempts, or about all the problems they had experienced. "Well, what do you want to know? Anything in particular?"  
  
Korunue shrugs. "Start with the lake. If I dreamed about it... it probably meant something." She is immediatly ashamed of her boldness and blushes again. "I mean... if you don't mind..."  
  
Ronin closes his eyes and nods. "Well, I got to the lake, and found you being carried by that woman. Then she set you down and you asked me who I was."  
  
Korunue nods. "What about before that? Have I been there before?" she asks, the wheels almost visibly turning in her head. Maybe it was just that she had lost her memory there.... or maybe it was something more.  
  
Ronin tries to remmber what all happened before Korunue got to the lake. It seems like so long ago. "You were talking to some woman about why you were getting morning sickness...You didn't want me to know, worried I would be angry or something. When you found out, you ran off to the lake, and I chased after you."  
  
Korunue frowns. "hmm.... but the dream is about the lake.... what about before that day? Like, had we gone there before? Or had I gone there by myself? "  
  
Ronin nods a little. "I think we had been there before. I don't remember why though." He honestly doesnt remember why, having fallen into the habit of storing his memories away to help deal with the pain.  
  
Korunue nods a little. "hmm.... well, let's see... in the dream, I was floating.... kind of... I was entirely underwater...for a long time, but it was a dream, of course... and it was really peaceful and calm, and I wanted to stay underwater as long as possible. Ring any bells?"  
  
Ronin simply shakes his head. Every time Korunue ahd tried to drown herself, he had been absent. Drawn away by someone, or somethign else.  
  
Korunue looks down, sighing softly. "Oh well. I guess it must have just been because I was in the lake when you found me... what WAS I doing in the lake, anyway?"  
  
Ronin shakes his head again. "I was still in the woods when you got to the lake. By the time I had arrived, the woman was carrying you."  
  
Rhys came from downstairs.. Ronin could tell from the look in Rhys eye that he was coming toward them. The wicked smile of pleasure upon Rhys face. As his ebony robe dragged agaisnt the stairs. The thumps stopped as Rhys reached the bottom staring at the two plotting  
  
Korunue spies Rhys and shrinks down in her seat. "that's him... that's the demon that was looking at me before!" she whispers, so that Rhys hopefully won't be able to overhear. "I think he wants to eat me."  
  
Ronin glances up towards Rhys and lets out an audible sigh. "Oh no, not him again." He says under his breath. He immediately checks his swords again.  
  
"She dont remember a thing does she.." Rhys said smiling.. as he kneeled down and his long slimy tongue went to get a lick of her cheek.  
  
Korunue tilts her head. "Again? you know him?" she says, quivering in fear as he approaches her. her ears lower to the sides, and she winces.  
  
Ronin leaps up, pulling a dagger from his sleeve. "Any closer Rhys, and you wont have a tongue." He tilts the dagger towards Rhys's tongue in warning.  
  
Korunue thinks, biting her lip. "Maybe he can tell me about my past?" she wonders aloud. She really has no clue who he is. Not a clue.  
  
Rhys smiled shaking his head to Ronin before Rhys tail crept around the chair. His tongue came back and he looked to Korunue. "Past? Present? future? none these things matter for you in the end.. your just cattle.." Rhys said his dark red eyes slanting slightly.. it seems he was beginning another of his lectures.  
  
Ronin shakes his head at Korunue. "You don't want to find out about your past from him. There's no telling what he might say." he says, hiding the dagger back in his sleeve.  
  
Korunue frowns. "As long as it's something true, what does it matter what he says? And you'd tell me if he was lying, right?" she turns to Rhys. "Maybe it doesn't matter, but I DO want to know."  
  
"heh really.. about how you attacked her friend? How i manipulated you too my will? How you both attempted suicide out of stress? Crying about the curses that were put over your life maybe?" Rhys said staring and smiling at Ronin... every word was true unfortunatly as he licked his lips and his head came closer to Korunue's chin.  
  
Korunue 's smile fades, as she grows pale. "suic.... cur... atta...." she mutters, softly, shocked. She looks to Ronin, eyes pleading. "Is this true?" Then her eyes roll back into her head and she faints.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Korunue awakens, in her bed. She must have passed out... she sits up, on the edge of the bed, spying Ronin, her eyes pleading. "That demon..." she murmers, still a little out of it. She emits a weak laugh. "He... he was lying.... right?" Pleading, begging, wishing, hoping, praying, looking to Ronin in hopes he can make it all better.  
  
Ronin looks at Korunue, considering wether or not it would be best to tell her the truth or to comfort her. He sighs, "No..." he says after a moment. His eyes downcast. "It was all true Kor, every word." He leaves his spot and walks over to the bed, sitting down next to Kor. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Korunue stands quickly, turning pale. She regards him warily, in horror, backing away slowly. What... she tries to rationalize this..." no." she whispers softly. "It can't be."  
  
Ronin looks up at Korunue. Sighing again he nods. "It was. It all happened. He tricked me, cast a spell on me. It had several long reaching affects." He silently thanks the gods that Rhys didnt mention the fact that they HAD managed to kill themselves, only to be saved by a spell.....but Kor has enough to manage now without knowing that.  
  
Korunue stares in horror, chest heaving. "you lie..." she whispers, as if a new thought was striking her. "you LIE!" she shouts, louder, angrily. "Why would you lie to me? You're in league with him! Humans, youkai, demons, they're all the same! You must think it's funny to pick on the ikkiyou, huh? Just like the damn kids at school! And that demon! You're all the same!" she is near hysterical, feeling betrayed.  
  
Ronin looks horrified now. "I lie?" he says slowly. "I...I lie?" he says again, carefully rising to his feet. "Kor....It all happened, and theres proof." He says, pointing at her stomach. "That scar. You know what its from. Your father saved you from that one." He curls and uncurls hs fists, trying not to get angry. "The hanyou" he says, referring to himself "takes it very seriously when someone picks on the ikkiyou. I've drawn my sword on people who pick on you before."  
  
Korunue breathes deep and raggady. She refuses to belief it, especially since she has no idea what he's talking about (having forgotten her training). She swallows hard, tears forming, and runs to him, beating on his chest, though not too hard, tears bursting. "you lie... you lie..." she sobs, her hits slowing and becoming weaker and weaker, her face against his chest.  
  
Ronin wraps his arms around Korunue and holds her close. "Kor, I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier, but was worried about something like this." He sighs and scratches her behind the ears, just like he did when they first met.  
  
Korunue cannot deal... too many thoughts in her head... she pulls away from his embrace. She looks into his eyes. "why... why would you lie to me... why would you try to hurt me.... I thought you loved me...." Tears fill her eyes, and she stumbles blindly into the hallway, racing through the inn so fast she appears to be no more than a black and white blur, vaguly girl-shaped, before she is on her way into the forest. Ronin immediately dashes out the door and leaps the balcony, landing on his feet and sprinting out the door. Kor did this terribly often and he has become used to it. He catches sight of Kor and runs after her.  
  
Korunue races ahead, blindly, almost tripping a few times. She has no idea where to go or what to do... except away from the lying bastards who want to hurt her. Everyone hated her.... she was better off alone, with only her unborn pups for company. They wouldn't hurt her. Ronin takes to the trees, per usual. He can move faster up there, and as he leaps from branch to branch he slowly gains on Korunue. "Kor!" he calls out occasionally.  
  
Korunue runs through the forest, franticlly,in tears. "Leave me alone! And don't call me that! My NAME is RAVEN!!!!!" she screams, at the top of her lungs, not slowing for a moment. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She is on the verge of a breakdown.... or is she?  
  
Ronin catches up to Korunue, still in the trees. "You're Korunue!" he calls out. "My wife, my beloved." At beloved he eaps down in front of her, bracing himself to catch her, and to keep from being shoved aside. There is no way she could dodge him this time.  
  
Korunue runs into him, then struggles to pull away. "I don't even know who you are.... much less who I am.." she whispers. "Leave me alone! You don't love me.... how do I know you're not lying about everything?" She is sobbing wildly, as she struggles with all her might to get away.  
  
Ronin locks his arms around her. "But I know who you are. You knew at one time. I dont know what happened. Why you forgot everything that happened in the past year, but that doesnt change the fact. I love you, and you'll have to trust me Kor. Like you have before."  
  
Korunue fights like a wildcat, hysterical. She begins using her claws, which are quite formidable, to scratch at his arms as she kicks, head thrashing, hair everywhere, growling.  
  
Ronin keeps his hold, but loses his balance and falls down. He immediately wraps his legs around Kor to keep her from kicking. Then, shifts his arms to grab her wrists. "KOR! Stop it!" he says forcefully. He ignores any wounds he may suffer. He has to get Korunue calmed down.  
  
Korunue bites at his wrists, using her teeth as a last resort. "let me GO!" she shrieks, beyond reasoning, going by instinct to get free, get away. "demon!" She twists and turns to get away.  
  
Ronin forces Korunue's arms down to her waist and pins them there. "KOR! I said stop it." He simply refuses to say more, intent on keeping her from causing anymore damage.  
  
Korunue turns her head and spits in his face, snarling. "LET. ME. GO!!!" She screams, at the top of her lungs, not ceasing her struggle in the least.  
  
Ronin shakes his head at Korunue. "I'm not letting you go. You're my wife, my beloved. I can't let you get hurt."  
  
Korunue keeps fighting. "I'd be FINE! It's people like YOU who want to torment me! You, and that demon, with your lies... what, you thought I'd just break down? You wanted to make me insane? Or die?" She spits in his face once more, then tries to bite his hands once more.  
  
Ronin sighs but doesn't loosen his grip. "You think everything was bad? You think that it's been nothing but torment?" He shakes his head a little. "You've forgotten the pillowfight we had. You were so happy that night...so happy."  
  
Korunue's chest heaves. "you lier! you're making it up! I never tried to... I'd remember! Why would I want to..." she can't even say it. She snarls. "Leave me alone!" She fights harder, trying to bring her knee to his..... you know.  
  
Ronin struggles breifly, almost losing control, but he manages to maintain his grip. "You've forgotten everything else Kor. I wish you did remember the pillow fight. It was the first night we slept in the same bed. Why do you think I want to hurt you so?"  
  
Korunue snarles. "I won't waste words on a liar!" she says, kneeing him again and spitting in his face once more. She snarles wildly: one would almost think she was possesed, but there was no glow or eye-color change at all.  
  
Ronin groans a little. Kor had almost made it up there, but he managed to squeeze his legs tight enough to stop her. "I'm not a liar. What makes you think I am?"  
  
Korunue snarls wildly. "you lie! You lie about my past! I know myself, I would never in a million years WANT to die! Kill, maybe. Die, no!" She is obviously horrified by the idea. She spits on him again. "Now LET ME GO, demon! Just because I have less of the blood than you..."  
  
Ronin snarls himself now. "Now just wait a minute. I haven't lied about your past. That scar, the one on your belly.You know what that is? It's the remains of seppuku, sucide.thats what you tried. Your father saved you. You want to go ask him?"  
  
Korunue snarls harder, baring her teeth. "For all I know, YOU gave that to me!" She fights harder, thrashing franticlly. Any harder and she'll hurt herself.  
  
"Not any cut like that. Now will you stop it. Do you forget whose pups you're carrying? Who the father is?"  
  
Korunue keeps snarling and fighting. "How can I be sure they're even yours? And if they are, that means nothing! For all I know you tied me down, faked that cut, raped me until I was pregnant, then hit me on the head with a rock until I lost my memory so I can't call the authorities!"  
  
Ronin shakes his head. "If I did that, the cut would be fresher. You would be bruised. You would have a large lump on your head. You would have abrasions from teh rope. See, none of what youre saying is making sense. Now stop it, please." He stares into her eyes, his eyes begging, pleading.  
  
Korunue stares right back, her eyes full of hatred, yes, and anger, yes, but mostly fear. She looks like a trapped animal, ready to gnaw her own leg off if it means escaping this cruel trap. "let me go."  
  
Ronin shakes his head. "Nope, not gonna do it. You might hurt yourself."  
  
Korunue snarls. She tugs harder. "I won't! I told you! I would never do anything like that!" she snarles. "Except in your twisted reality!" She sure has spunk... when she's not depressed. She twists and tugs, lurching to the side in hopes she can unbalance him somewhat.  
  
Ronin cant be off balance, since he already fell back at hte beginning. "I can hold on all day Kor we've proven this before."  
  
Korunue's breath comes hard. She is wearing herself out. She pants, glaring at him. She is desprate. She jerks hard with her right arm upwards, hoping to free it.  
  
Ronin isn't holding tight enough and he loses his grip, he does tighten his grip on her other arm and immediately tries to catch her arm.  
  
Korunue jerks her arm away, using her claws to scratch at him wherever possible. She gets herself a few times, but scarecly notices, so desprate is she.  
  
Ronin finally manages to catch her wrist again. "Kor...stop it."  
  
Korunue bites at his wrist, the one holding her wrist, hoping to at least make him bleed... though if he's REALLY unlucky she'll sever a certain vein, one she tried to cut once or twice... though she doesn't know it.  
  
Ronin jerks his arm, and her wrist back down to her waist. "Kor, I asked you...please stop."  
  
Korunue snarls. "never!" she spits on him again, then tries to twist around to bite his wrist again. She can't reach, not being as nimble as before, so she snarls and heads for his shoulder instead.  
  
Ronin places his head next to hers, softly, so as not to hurt her. "Kor" he says, looking into her eyes. "Do you really believe I've been lying to you. Look at me, at my eyes, and tell me. Think about it."  
  
Korunue looks into his eyes. She sees no trace of lying, and yet.... she HAS to belive he's lying, or it's all over. some part of her knows this, and forces her to belive. She pants, her breath raggady, with exhaustion and the urge to burst into tears. She controls the urge, but says nothing.  
  
"Tell me Kor...You knwo better. You know I'm not lying."  
  
Korunue stares at him. she almost belives it.... her eyes flicker, the hatred replaced by sadness, sadness and fear mingling.. then she snarles again. "Nice trick, demon." Her heart pleads for him to understand. She CAN'T belive him! Or she might..... her heart knows things her mind cannot accept quite yet.  
  
"Trick? What trick?...Fine, you don't believe me. What more can I do. I told you the truth. I guess....I guess...."he doesn't want to say what crosses his mind right now.  
  
Korunue somehow.... somehow feels..... sad, and wrong.... like things are falling apart... she has an urge to.. comfort him? that's madness. Her eyes flicker, her inner torment showing.  
  
Ronin sighs, if he did what he was thinking....no, then he would be breaking vows...leaving the pups and Kor to fend for themselves. That couldnt ahppen.  
  
Korunue stops snarling and fighting. She can't... she has to... a memory floods back: him, in a fetal position, on the forest floor, sobbing. She shuts her eyes, willing more to come through.. but none do.  
  
Ronin sighs again and loosens his grip. "I let you loose, you promise not to run off?"  
  
Korunue keeps her eyes shut. "I make no such promise. I will promise not to hurt myself or the pups." She says this absently, trying to force the memories to come, something, anything so she can be sure... but they stay firmly locked away.  
  
Ronin shakes his head. "That's not good enough. I want you nearby, so I can make sure you aren't hurt. You may not beleive me, but you're still my wife."  
  
Korunue says nothing... at least to him. "damn memories... come back! you can't just give me ONE!" she snarles, at nobody in particular.,  
  
"Memory? What, what was it?" he says excitedly.  
  
Korunue looks him in the eye, openeing her own. "I'll tell you if you let me go."  
  
Ronin thinks about it for a moment. "alright, but don't run off...please." he says, more pleading than anything. He softly lets go of her wrists, and removes his legs from hers.  
  
Korunue leaps back, and leans against a tree. She studies him for a second. "you, in the woods, curled up, sobbing like a little baby." She then flips into the tree and takes off again."  
  
Ronin sighs, maybe he could just take the dagger after all. He cant keep chasing her around. He lets a dagger slide out of his sleeve and studies it for a moment. Curling up in a fetal position agian, and not realizing it.  
  
Korunue is halfway across the forest, and so does not see him. She needs shelter, she realizes. she finds an old, half-rotted log, not far from the lake shore, and climbs inside.  
  
Ronin slides the dagger away and slowly crawls to his feet. He can track her, she can't have gone far, not being pregnant and all. SO he sets out, sniffing her trail.  
  
Korunue curles up in the log, falling asleep quickly. Her stomach growls, but she pays it no mind.  
  
Ronin folows the trail to an old log, He gets down on his hands and knees, peering inside. He sees Korunue and slowly, carefully crawls inside, being sure not to wake her. He scoots up close to her and sighs.  
  
Korunue does awaken, because of the nearness of warmpth. She instinctivly kicks out, assuming him to be a wild animal.  
  
Ronin grunts as he is kicked, but doesnt budge. "You werent supposed to run aay." he says softly.  
  
Korunue gasps. "you wern't supposed to follow.. can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
Ronin shakes his head. "I cant do that, what kind of husband...or father would that make me?"  
  
Review. 


	3. More stuff happens

Rhys and Ronin chapter 3  
  
heh.. man I'm behind. I just realized that. "Session Start: Mon May 12 05:47:10 2003". . oh well. At least I HAVE the logs, unlike for Bikon and Beta .  
  
Korunue awakens, once more, having fallen asleep again. She creeps out of the log and dry-retches on the grass, not having eaten dinner the night before. She was hungry. She looked about for some food, ignoring Ronin's sleeping form.  
  
Ronin quietly opens his eyes. He can sleep lightly when need be, and he certainly needed to last night. Since he was facing the entrance to the log, he can see Korunue outide. He silently watches her, tensing to leap after her in an instant. Korunue considers the lake, but has no clue how to catch fish. She peers into the water, but doesn't see any withen reach. So she sighs, and turns to the woods. It's too early for berries, but.... she finds an edible plant she learned about in school and eats as many as she can find. It's not much, but it's food. She refuses to ask Ronin, or go back with him. Ronin loses sight of Korunue and crawls out of the log. He stays as quiet as possible, which is not that difficult for him. He prays to himself that she has anther flashback...it doesnt matter what she remembers, but the more, the better.  
  
Korunue does NOT have another flashback. She decides to get the hell out of here before Ronin finds her again. Who knows what else he might make up to tell her? Deep down, of course, she knew he wasn't lying... but her mind refused to accept that idea. Ronin follows Korunue's scent. He can't allow her to get far away. She could possibly hurt herself. Maybe she would come to her senses. He creeps up towards Korunue, staying just out of her sight, watching and waiting.Korunue gets the feeling she is being watched and stops, then shakes a little and moves on. She is hungry, and confused, and paranoid... she thinks she needs some space. She keeps moving.  
  
Ronin simply stays out of Kor's range. He wants to just run up to her and hug her and sho her how he cares for her, but he is afraid of what her reaction would be.  
  
Korunue continues to walk. She will not cry... she will not lose it.. how DARE he lie to her? What was he thinking? The freak... why would he hurt her? Why? WHY? She feels like screaming, running, killing something, sobbing... she keeps walking along the path. Ronin slowly gains on Korunue, trying to think of possible ways to help her...but he can think of none. Korunue gives up. She gives up! She won't find anything in these strange woods, and she won't allow herself to do anything she wants, so she sits on a large rock in a clearing. She pulls her knees to her chest and stares off into space.  
  
Ronin settles high in a tree behind Korunue, still watching and waiting. Maybe he can convince her otherwise...but, how? Korunue just sits. And thinks. SO confusing... what was the truth, what was lies? certianly Ronin had lied to her. Why? She thought... he seemed so nice... why did it hurt to blame him, hurt to think he didn't care for him? Could it be she... but no, that was absurd. Because he had been lying. So he probably had reason to lie. So he was probably in on the cruel joke. So he was probably mean to her. So she couldn't be in love with him. Could she?  
  
Ronin quickly climbs down the tree. He walks up to Korunue, right behind her, and sighs...Loudly, maybe she wont run away. He tenses his muscles to capture her though. Korunue jumps, turning to him. She narrows her eyes. "What do you want." It doesn't sound much like a question. Ronin, being youkai, would recognise the posture, the tone: 'go away.'  
  
Some kind of thing clings upside-down, to the branches of a tree, his hands gripping tightly, his feet pressing against another branch above him. His pointed ears twitch a bit as he hears the voices of people. He scans the ground around him and notices a couple speaking to each other, or more, arguing. He adjusts himself in the branches silently to get a better look. He continues to stare down, his eyes seeming to examine the two. The female more so than the male.  
  
Korunue broods- a formerly dangerous habit, but as her previous tone and body language seemed to work, and she didn't want to die, it was simply... brooding. Her weary soul felt a little relif at this, though she did not know it. She ignored Ronin hoping he'd go away, and the newcomer, hoping h'd not bother her. Ronin is too intent on Korunue to notice anyone in any trees. He wants...no, he needs Korunue to recover her memory. He can't live like this.  
  
Korunue broods some more. He must be lying. He must. He must. He must. The same two words, bouncing about her head. He must. That couldn't be the truth. What did he expect her to do, crumple? Anger... anger was good. Better than tears. She let it develop. The thing continues his peering at the two, they seemed to have stopped arguing for the moment, so he waits a while. He scowls himself for not noticing them sooner, hoping they havent noticed him yet. He licks his soft lips, and eyes the gear they are carrying.  
  
Ronin crosses his arms and waits on kor, still tensed to chase after her if need be. Korunue gets madder and madder. How DARE he? How dare he hurt her on purpose! The two-timing dirty fuckin' bastard! She told him about her memory loss, and he took advantage of her! She trusted him! Damn him! She began to glow purple, a little.  
  
Ronin frowns. "Kor...don't get mad, the last time you did this...It wasn't fun. I don't want Kikyo to come out again."  
  
Korunue snarls at him. "What do you know? I can't trust you.. you lied to me, you took advantage of my helplessness... you... you..." she snarls again, the glow intensifying.  
  
Ronin frowns again. "I did not lie to you. How do you figure I did?"  
  
Korunue stops snarling. "You lied about my past! Just admit it! please.... " she looks scared now. "you lied... please, just admit it... I can't handle it..." she begs, softly, her glow fading, as she tries to cling to the lie she had told herself.  
  
Ronin sighs and shakes his head. "I haven't lied to you yet, and I don't intend to."  
  
Grem, the man-thing, smiles finally, as the two seem to begin at each other again. Grem launches out of the tree down towards the man with the swords. He will pose a greater threat. He grips the To on his back, and pulls it out in mid air. He Brings it around in front of himself, and grips the handle in both hands. Swinging it down he aims for the mans belt at the sword side, to rid him of his weapons.  
  
Ronin perks up, his sensitive ears picking up the movement of air as the man leaps towards him. Thankgully, his youkai reflexes allow him to spin and in an instant he has thrown a dagger towards the man, in the next instant, he has 4 more splayed in his hand, ready to throw.  
  
Korunue turns pale. Then she delibratly ignores the consequences of this. Anger.. anger... ANGER. She snarls, the glow brighter. "WHAT PART OF I CAN'T FUCKIN' HANDLE IT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!" She snarls at him, glowing brighter and brighter.  
  
Ronin is slightly caught off guard by Korunue. One of his ears is pointed towards Kor, the other towards his attacker. "You cant handle it?" The thought crosses his mind that this may be why Kor has lost her memory, but he is too preoccupied to hold the thought for long.  
  
Grem watches the man spin with incredible speed, this was no mere samurai. He swings his sword, that was already in front of him, at the dagger, deflecting it to the side. A grin touches his lips as he looks back to the man, he was heading strait for him through the air. He did his best to bring his sword back up, but was only able to bring it sideways in front of him in defense. Though at the same time, moved his legs into in kick the man's chest.  
  
Korunue ignores grem. "I SAID SO, DIDN'T I? BUT NOO, YOU COULDN'T LISTEN TO ME. WELL, YOU'RE LISTENING NOW, ARN'T YOU? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? HMM? YOU WANT ME TO GET MAD? OR WORSE? YOU WANT ME TO LOSE MY MIND ENTIRELY? IS THAT YOUR PLAN?" she doens't know or care what she says, she just is MAD.  
  
Ronin leaps backwards, in an effort that should make the man hit only air, and then dirt. He immediately tosses two daggers, one right after another. Typically an opponent would be distracted by the first and never see the second.But his time ehre had tauht him that nobody behaved typically.He thinks for a moment and throws another dagger after the first two. He glances at the dagger in his hand, and realizes it is the one that Kor had tried to commit seppuku with. With practiced care he tucks it in his sleeve and draws both his swords.  
  
Ronin keeps an ear focused on Kor. "Umm, Kor....I'm a bit busy right now. So if you're going to get mad...get mad at him." He points a swords towards grem, and immediately raises both of them in a defensive stance. "And no, I don't want you to lose your mind."  
  
Korunue snarls. "Ive had ENOUGH!" she screeches, then turns and runs through the woods again. maybe she can lose him! She can escape!  
  
Grem 's kick hits only air as the man jumps back. He swings his sword amazingly fast now that it is back in front of him. Two daggers go flying to either side of him, as the ring of steel fills the air. He looks up as he is about to hit the ground. A dagger zips by just catching his ear as he moves his head to the side. It was a small slice, leaving a small trail of green blood as the dagger continued its flight. Grem lands on the ground aand does a forward summersault towards the man. As he comes back up from the summersault, he jumps a bit, and coming back down he swings down hard with his To at the mans head. A grin staining his face.  
  
Ronin leaps back again. "Dammit! Look what you've done now!" he yells at the man, before immediately turning and running. He absolutely has to catch Kor. Who knows how many of these people are out here...what if one of them find Kor before he does? Ronin sprints as fast as ever, easily keeping track of Kor's familiar scent.  
  
Korunue trips on a root and lands on her side, twisting so as not to hurt the pup inside of her. She winces a little, then sees Ronin following her. "dammit! What do you want NOW? got any more lies for me?"  
  
Grem lands back down, a bit surprised at the mans speed, its not everyday he found one who could match his own. He lands with a small *thud* the dust around the ground lifting into the air a bit. His grin turns to a big smile as he sheaths his sword and launches after the man on all fours. His bounds and leaps keep a speed, though not really gaining much on the man. Boy he was the little speedy.  
  
Ronin skids to a stop near Kor. "What? You want me to tell you that I lied to you? That it was all a ruse? That we wanted you to be our slave? Or something else like that? Cause its not going to happen. I won't lie." He whirls arond and stares in the direction he had come. "We need to go Kor. Whoever that was, and whatever he wants...I don't know. But we need to get away from him."  
  
Grem launches out of the brush, a familiar sight being seen. In mid air he pulls out his sword, the ring of steel again filling the air, and comes down at the man, this time aiming for the head. His blade whistles at frightening speeds, this time he wouldnt miss.  
  
Korunue looks at him in shock. Her glow winks out suddanly. She turns pale, and closes her eyes, swollowing. It hits her. He wasn't lying. He was telling the truth. She had.... she... she screams, as Grem attacks, and closes her eyes tight.  
  
Ronin was thankfully whirled around already, and he has his swords out. He crosses them and raises them above his head. "Dammit, what the hell do you want?"  
  
Grem lands on the ground, a scream ringing in his ear, steel soon taking its place as his blade collides with the two the man held up. "I only wish to have your gold.." he pauses a moment glancing behind to the woman... then to the side with his cut ear. "But your attacks are more aimed at my death..." he looks back to the man, now noticing he had vulpine ears..  
  
Ronin laughs at the man. "Oh yes, we carry gold, out here in the woods. It makes perfect sense doesn't it." He shifts the swords so that the mans is trapped low. "It was not a good choice to attack me now." He would love to turn and help Kor right now, but simply can't.  
  
Grem smiles "Did I say gold? Oh well after you little knife display back there, and your luck in hitting one of my ears, I meant to say your life..." he glances back at the gril.. "And for her, I think I could take better care of her then you seem to be doing." He releases his sword and quickly ducks under it, thrusting his shoulder up at the mans crotch.  
  
Korunue keeps her eyes shut tight. She moans softly. THIS was what she had been trying to avoid! What was the point anymore... what did it matter... why live... she had had some reason to die, obviously.... why live now?  
  
Ronin shifts his right foot backwards, moving his crotch to the side. Immediately he lets the point of one of his swords dip towards the mans back.  
  
Grem, seeing the mans foot shift, quickly brings his elbow around, hitting the flat of the blade to the side, thrusting his other hand in a first towards the mans gut. A line on his elbow slowly turning a darker green.  
  
Ronin catches the fist to his gut, and as a result, his other sword, and the mans sword are all sent down towads the mans back. Ronin lets out an audible oompf and falls backwards several steps, if either of his swords grazed the man, he still hangs on to them, otherwise he still has them.  
  
Korunue curles up in a ball behind them, trying not to cry. She is lost, needing comfort... but... he was busy fighting for them both... she tried to console herself, to do something, anything...  
  
Grem on his side lands on the ground after his fist hit the mans gut. He quickly turns onto his back, lifting his feet up in the air, sopping the blades on them. Though at the same time, kicking the blades, hoping to knock them, but mostly his, away from the man.  
  
Korunue's mind simply shuts down. She honestly can't take anymore. She falls into what appears to be a deep slumber.  
  
*******************  
  
Korunue awakes, in her bed once more. She.. She doesn't want to awaken, but can't help it. Her mind.. her heart... pain... And now she felt nauseas. She slips to the bathroom and pukes, and pukes. When she finishes, her eye slips to a small knife, for shaving. Perhaps.. she had read about... she takes it, desperate for some distraction from this pain, this anguish, for something to stop her slipping into the void that awaited her mind. She rolls up her sleeve and makes a small cut. A small cut, some small relief.. a few more and she felt brave enough to face the day. This could come in handy. But the blood... she wipes it off with a washcloth and leaves the bathroom, happier.  
  
*******************  
  
Korunue awoke again. Ronin was already awake, watching her. She lowered her eyes.   
  
"Kor..."  
  
She looks away. She can feel herself slipping.. slipping into nothingness, into numbness... it scared her.   
  
"Kor... Kor, look at me."  
  
"I.. I can't, I..." She leaps up and races for the bathroom. Ronin chases her, beating on the door.  
  
"Let me in!"  
  
Korunue takes her knife, smiling a little, anticipating it. She rolls up her left sleeve again, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, and ignores Ronin. She makes a small, shallow cut to start out with, and smiles as it erases her sadness and numbness. She makes another cut, then another, deeper this time.  
  
Ronin beats on the door harder. "Kor! You better not hurt yourself!"  
  
Korunue smiles, forgetting Ronin even existed. She remembers him suddanly, and slices a letter "R" into her forearm, revelling in the pain. She slices a K next to it, and a heart in between. A tattoo! She closes her eyes, probing about. The numbness was gone entirely.. for now.  
  
Ronin hammers on the door. "Kor! Let me in there!" he yells. He doesn't really know what shes doing, but aussumes it cant be that good.  
  
Korunue sighs. She finds her hidden washcloth and wets it again, cleaning off the knife and her arm carefully, waiting for the bleeding to stop. She wipes up the bathtub, and hides the cloth, before unlocking the door.  
  
Ronin throws the door open and sighs in relief, glad to see that Kor isn't dead. He immeidately notes the cuts on her arm. "Kor! What did you do?"  
  
Korunue mentally curses herself for not rolling her sleeve back down, and does so immediatly. She says not a word, looking down at her toes.  
  
Ronin grabs Korunue's shoulders. "Kor, answer me!"  
  
Korunue says nothing. She looks down, feeling herself slipping again, to escape from his questioning. No!  
  
Ronin sighs, almost ready to just give up. "I thought you were going to kill yourself again Kor....but why did you do that to your arm?" he says, motioning towards her arm.  
  
Korunue shakes her head. "It helps." is all she'll say. She doesn't want to get into the details... she might scare him badly...  
  
Ronin is already scared badly. He also feels like giving up. It seems that like no matte what he does, Kor is unhappy...depressed and suicidal at times. He simply looks at her now and sighs, his ears drooping a lot. He turns around and walks to the bed, sitting down and curling up. Much like he did in the forest.  
  
Korunue follows him, sitting next to him and begining to cry. "please... don't...you have to fight it...."  
  
Ronin looks up at her. "Why? No matter what I do, you're unhappy. I mean, every once in a while you're happy for a while, but then somethign happens...and I can't keep you happy."  
  
Korunue swallows hard. "no.. it's not your fault... It's me..... I just... I can't deal... " She sobs, the knife forgotten, it's influence lost. She curles up next to him, sobbing, feeling herself slip.  
  
Ronin puts an arm around Korunue. "Still..." he starts, but whatever he said is lsot. He just cant bring himself to say anymore, for fear of hurting Korunue.  
  
Korunue swallows hard, making one last effort. "what?" she whispers. "say it.... "  
  
Ronin sighs "Still, it feels like we can never be happy, not with me around anyways...maybe you by yourself, after the pups are born. Maybe you could be happy then...but I dont know if you can be while Im around."  
  
Korunue sobs. "no... I need you! Without you.. you want to see what happens if I give up, if I have nobody?" She was slipping anyways.... her eyes went dead, and she curled up tightly, not moving, scarecly eve breathing.  
  
Ronin sighs. "I know what happens when you give up, I die...." he says in a whisper.  
  
Korunue hears him, tries to make herself care... She struggles against the abyss. "no..." she manages to whisper, before falling again, captive, not moving.  
  
Ronin sighs, and doesnt move either...if Korunue doesn't care, why should he.  
  
Korunue forces herself to care... she doesn't want Ronin to die! She doesn't! She uses her claw to cut her arm once more, and uses the pain to help climb out of the void, then claws Ronin's arm.  
  
Ronin jerks away. "Kor!" he yelps.  
  
Korunue breathes hard. "Don't... don't go away.. I need you..."  
  
Ronin smiles a little, ignoring his arm. "Well, Im glad for that Kor."  
  
Korunue closes her eyes. She says nothing, biting her lip to stop the tears from coming...  
  
Ronin hugs Korunue. "You know I need you too, don't you?"  
  
Korunue nods, saying nothing. She does know. She just... it's hard.... everything hurts... she can't handle it... she needs to just accept her past and move on, but... the "moveing on" part was the hard part. Ronin smiles a little, but doesnt say anything else. He cant think of anyhting to say anyways. Korunue sighs. She should be honest with him... "shall I... should I tell you... or ... can you handle the truth.... or shall I pretend everything's fine?" She doesn't want him to end up like her, after all.  
  
Ronin looks at Koruneu and nods. "I can hadle it. Tell me. Please.  
  
Korunue closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I.. my mind... I am weak, I cannot handle the truth... I cannot get my mind around it, so I lied to myself... but... I cannot lie to myself any longer... I did try and kill myself... I know I should just accept my past, move on... but... there seems to be nowhere to move to... I'm scared, Ronin. Scared that I'll do it again.. I don't want to die. But.. I'm not sure I want to live."  
  
Ronin nods a little. "You can do it. You were fine before you lost your memory. You're tougher than you think Kor, I know you are." He says, smiling and hugging Korunue.  
  
Korunue smiles a little, looking down. "I just... there's nowhere for me to go from here... and if I let my guard down, I slip into a dark abyss, where nothing matters at all."  
  
Ronin nods again. "That sounds familiar."  
  
Korunue looks down still, ears drooping. "Pain... pain makes it go away..." she rolls up her left sleeve.  
  
Ronin grabs Korunue's arms. "Stop it, please? It hurts me too."  
  
Korunue sniffs. "I... it's strong, this abyss.... It's hard to fight it...."  
  
Ronin shakes his head. "Kor, I've already told you. You're more than strong enough to resist and stand through anything."  
  
Korunue swallows. "no... I'm not half as strong as you think.... I... if I was strong, I wouldn't have tried to escape..."  
  
Ronin sits up. "Sure you are Kor, if you still had your memories, you would remember...you would know just how strong you are."  
  
Korunue looks him in the eye, sitting up. "Tell me the truth. Why was I in the lake? What was I like right before I lot my memory?"  
  
Ronin looks back at Korunue. "I don't know why you were in the lake. I was listening to you in some wagon. YOu had just found out that you're pregnant. THen you ran out...I chased after you, you knocked me out of the way and by the time I got to the lake, some white woman was carrying you."  
  
Korunue sighs. "I think I know... I've been dreaming about it..." She closes her eyes, then abruptly changes the topic. "So... tell me again about the wedding."  
  
Ronin shakes his head. "Tell me what you have been dreaming about, please Kor?"  
  
Korunue shakes her head. She opens her eyes. "The wedding... what was it like? Were there a lot of people there?"  
  
Ronin sighs. "There were a few people there..." He launches into a full blown description of the wedding.  
  
Korunue listens intently, then sighs at the end. "Sounds wonderful." she says, having avoided talking abot something painful yet again.  
  
Ronin nods and smiles. "It was. Now tell me about your dream."  
  
Korunue remembers her dream: what she had mistaken for peacefulness was actually similar to the numbness. She had felt nothing... nothing at all... she hadn't been breathing, she realized, and had passed it off as part of the dream... and yet... what if it had been a memory?  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hoshi enters the inn. She is rather pretty, being well built by human standards, petite and muscled. She had long, reddish-grey hair, and reddish fox ears that have a hint of grey around the edges. The ears, as well as her amber eyes, give her a wild sort of look, untameable. She wears a cloak, though she moves too gracefully and unhindered to be wearing any kind of skirt or pants beneath it. In truth, she wears a leotard beneath it, as she is a dancer.  
  
Korunue appears at the top of the stairs. She looks similar to Hoshi, save that her ears are larger- dog ears, like huskey ears. They are black, and her hair matches. She wears a white kimono with black trim on the sleeves and neckline, creating a nice contrast. Her eyes are purple and mysterious, holding a mixture of emotions, most of which are unreadable. She heads down the stairs, taking a seat at the bar not too far from Hoshi, ears not monitering the room like Hoshi's but staying straight ahead.  
  
Ronin steps out of the room right behind Korunue, his hand on his sword. He keeps about 2 paces behind Korunue, and a little to the left. Acting almost exactly like a bodyguard. His own fox ears scan the inn, looking for any possible sign of danger.  
  
Hoshi looks at Ronin, sniffing him a little. Another kitsune! Or no, her nose tells her, a halfling. She moves over to sit next to Korunue, eyeing Ronin and ignoring Kor. Dogs and foxes wern't meant to get along, but another fox! "Konnichi wa. Who might you be?"  
  
Ronin glances at this new kitsune in surprise. He looks over to Korunue and shrugs, the looks back. "I'm Ronin, and you?" he says slowly.  
  
Hoshi sniffs him. "Hoshi."She takes a long hard look at him. "You're not from the clan."It is a simple statement, that is meant to mean something to Ronin.  
  
Korunue doesn't seem to mind being ignored by Hoshi, as she orders a sandwich from Moe. Strictly for appearences; she didn't want it, but not eating made people upset.  
  
Ronin stares at the kitsune. "What clan are you talking about?" he says after a moment. He smiles as Krunue orders something. Maybe she will eat for a change now.  
  
Hoshi stares right back. "The clan? You know, the Clan." She sniffs him again. "Then again, perhaps a hanyou like you wouldn't be welcome in the Clan. But your parents should have told you about it." No "us".... just it. Her tone was slightly scornful.  
  
Ronin glares at the woman, taking a slight disliking to her. "Well, I don't know what clan you're talking about. Now, please go." he says, turning away from her and back to Korunue.  
  
Hoshi frowns. Then, her eyes grow larger, a little. She scowls. "Who is your mother, halfling?"She had heard stories.....   
  
Korunue recives her food at long last and begins to eat her sandwhich. She takes small bites, each one forced, but it's food. She keeps one ear on the conversation around her.  
  
Ronin turns back to the woman and glares, then frowns and sighs. What could it hurt if she knew his mothers name? "Tepin. Her name was Tepin." and with that he turns back around and watches Korunue eat.  
  
Hoshi was floored. She did not speak for a good half minute. "You're kidding. She ever mention Teri?"  
  
Ronin glances back over his shoulder at the woman. "No. I'm not kidding. And no, she never mentionad a 'Teri'." He says with a snort and turns around again. "Kor, you feel any better now?" he says to Korunue, whispering into her ear.  
  
Korunue smiles a little, muching on her sandwhich. She does not say anything, though- she won't lie, but she doesn't want him to worry about her. So she takes the easy way out: nothing at all.  
  
Hoshi scowls. "Fine, then. I can see you care more about this stupid ikkiyou than your own cousin. At least Mom mentioned she _had_ a sister." With that, she turns her back on Ronin, though she is still interested. She had pride. Let him come to her.  
  
A woman dressed in a loose yellow outfit bearing a ying and yang sign on her cheek enters the inn, her eyes a clear green color, her hair a nice tone of pale brown. A carefree smile playing on her lips, she walked forward making her way toward Ronin, giving him a slight wave. "Hey there"  
  
Ronin ignores the woman, the words slowly registering in his mind. Slowly he twists his ears, and then his head back around towards the woman. "A...sister?" His eyes widen as he sees the flower-lady coming towards him. He spins back around and reaches for Korunue's shoulder.  
  
Korunue looks interested. "What?" She eyes Hoshi. "She does look like you... Maybe you are related?" She tries to keep interested....  
  
Hoshi smirks. "Yes, a sister. Perhaps the shame of being exhiled from the Clan is so great, she forgot all about her sister? Maybe the human" the word was sneered, full of hatred "warped her mind so she forgot? But she has a sister. Teri. And a niece- Teri's daughter, Hoshi. "She indicated herself with one hand, in case Ronin had forgotten already.  
  
Upon seeing that Ronin ignores her the woman-Inari- passes infront him and brushes her hand on his side, eyeing him as she does so in a very flirtacious way.  
  
Ronin squeezes Korunue's shoulder and growls at Inari. He looks back at Hoshi "So...cousin." he says, now sneering his words. "What do you want with me?" He glances over at Inari again and holds up his hand, indicating the simple gold band on his finger.  
  
Hoshi snarles. "Nothing. I had forgotten you existed until a few minutes ago. I came here because I have a show nearby. Didn't your mother teach you manners, hanyou (halfling)?"she lets the snarl go. "But I would like to meet my aunt."  
  
Korunue looks a little alarmed. Must all youkai fight? She sighs, nibbling her sandwhich. She wasn't hungry... but he seemed so glad she was eating... and she hadn't eaten in a long while...   
  
Not really knowing what the symbolic of the gold band proves, Inari starts poking it around just for fun, then her fingers travel unto his shoulder and she seems to concentrate on something.  
  
Ronin pushes Inari away. "Get back human." he snarls. Turning around towards Hoshi, he stands still and simply looks at the woman. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes. "My mother is dead." he says finally and turns back around to Korunue. He motions to Moe and orders some wine.  
  
Hoshi seems stunned again. "I'm sorry.... "Her ears droop. "Kami-sama, I've acted like an ass, havn't I?" She sighs, rebuked. That gosh-darned attitude of hers... always got her in trouble in the end.  
  
Pushed away, Inari figures it to be some kind of challenge and her hand once again travels around Ronin's body, she heads behind him and plays with his hair for fun.  
  
Korunue puts an arm around Ronin's waist, to comfort him. She says nothing, but eyes Hoshi, sniffing her a little. She decides to be the peacemaker. "It's alright..." she tells Hoshi, before seeing Inari. The human was getting wearysome. She snarles a little, tiredly. "I belive my husband told you to scram?" She hasn't the energy for a good retort.  
  
An animal-man nearby, staring at his plate, tells Inari "You might want to watch that lady, he doesnt seem too interested!"  
  
Ronin grabs Inari's shoulders and spins her to face the man. "Go talk to him, ok?" he says before turning back to Hoshi. "Yes, you have. It's alright though. I've met worse people." He says eyeing Inari.  
  
The man laughs. "oh thats ok, i am quite well taken myself. I dont need her crawling on me!"  
  
Not turning herself back toward Ronin, Inari speaks up " How can you say that I'm a bad person? When you don't even know me in the least"  
  
Hoshi watches Inari with some slight intrest. She debates removing her cloak and freeing her tail, maybe practicing... She eyes Korunue a little, suprised. Dogs don't usually talk to Foxes. She decides to help Ronin out a little to make up for her bahavior. "Human," she sneers. "you cannot just throw yourself on random people and expect your reputation to remain untarnished!"  
  
"The human being is an animal, therefore he should be able to do what animals do without feeling shameful, if you're too prude it's your problem I don't hold myself back from touching people" Inari says smugly.  
  
Ronin cant help but agree with Hoshi. "I'm married, and somehow....you always seem to come and hit on me when I'm with my wife." He says, putting an arm around Korunue.  
  
"Touching is one thing, but is the way you touch that seems to be offending people my dear!" chimes in the man.  
  
Hoshi smirks. "Let the human go. Even animals know better than to mess with three angered demons." She idly flexed her claws, grinning with too-pointy teeth, suddanly beoming a creature to be feared rather than some innocent pretty girl with a hint of wild in her.   
  
"I touch women too just like animals can tell each others appart with smell, contrary to what you think, it wasn't in any way for physical activities that I did what I did, and its also very amusing when somebody objects to what I do makes me want to try harder.." Inari says.  
  
"then you dig your own grave lady for you show no respect for others opinions with such actions!" The man says, fingering his dagger. "some people are no so forgiving when it comes to people like that"  
  
Ronin glares at Inari and shakes his head. "Bah, let her go have her fun." With someone else he hopes.  
  
Hoshi's mirth vanishes in a heartbeat. "Don't preach to me about animals, human." her fox-ears twitch, as she takes deep breaths to avoid tearing the woman apart limb from limb with her bare hands. "Lest I be forced to show you what an animal can do to a measly human, barehanded."  
  
"Hey now.. don't be so hateful to humans, this one has done nothing wrong beside playing around that is no reason to kill her.. You think I'm some kind of freak but if you took the time to listen to yourself maybe you'd find out you're no better " Inari seems unphased.  
  
Preparing to stop Hoshi, the man moves his weight so as to lean forward and either take a hit or grab Inari and sprint for it. He begins clipping his knives and cloak back on. Removing the cloak from his 5 1/2 foot sword revealing the blade that destroyed armies all by itself.  
  
Hoshi stands, quickly, her hands balling into fists. She snarls angrily. "I'm no freak, human! You'll pay for that remark!" She snarls viciously, preparing to attack yet holding herself back for the moment.  
  
Ronin isn't really worried about Hoshi. He isn't even really sure if she is related to him. He yawns and squeezes Korunue's shoulders.  
  
Korunue gasps, seeing Hoshi stand and prepare to fight Inari. "Ronin... There'll be a fight..." She wonders if he'll get in it when it heats up,seeing that he seemed to have a problem with Inari. "Who's that woman? What does she want?" of course doesn't remember anything about Inari.  
  
The man locks his crossbow into place on his left arm and lifts his sword while moving his body closer to the end of the booth to more easily clip it onto his back.  
  
Inari shows fear and remains behind the man the whole time using his back as a shield, she brings both of her arms around his waist and leans her face beside his whispering the simple words "protect me.."  
  
Ronin nods at Korunue "More than likely there will be." He is pondering wether or not he should help. He could of course, but does any of this really concern him anymore? Maybe if the man gets in it, he might. Thats one thing he doesn't like, an unfair fight...or at least one thats outnumbered.  
  
"I will not lady" the man says, moving his tail inbetween them. "You put yourself in this pickle i just dont want anyone to get hurt". The man lifts her up and sets her to his side softly. "face her and appoligize"  
  
Hoshi smirks. "You can dish it but you can't take it, eh human? Pitiful. Just like a weakling human to insult without having the skills to back it up." To increase the threat, she throws off her cloak, which lands on the bar stool. Beneath she wears a shimmary blue leotard. A few scars can be seen on her back by people behind her, as well as a fluffy fox tail. She has plenty of muscle, and is built for agility and speed rather than physical strength, as well as being trained as a dancer, honing those muscles.  
  
"There is no need of an appology remember how I place the words, I said she was as much of a feak then I am.. so in a way I treated her as an equal never as an inferior.. I don't fight for no valuable reasons either" Inari says.  
  
The man grips his sword which seems to make a loud rustle throughout the room. "now ladies, please, is there anyway to avoid a conflict at this point? ok, well if no appology is required is there a way we might just drop this?" Now moving one clawed leg in front of her ready to protect and flee. He turns to Hoshi. "might you offer a suggestion that could end this quickly without someone getting hurt? I seen no need to have bloodshed over such a small matter."  
  
Korunue looks a little scared for Ronin. "Why must we always pick fights with more powerful beings?" She has forgotten, for the moment, that she is a quarter-demon, and is referring to herself as human, like Inari.  
  
Hoshi sneers. "Me? Bargain with a weakling human? She called me a freak. She shall pay! Nobody calls me a freak and lives!" She lunges forward, a punch aimed at Inai, not even using her claws for this first attack, but using her speed and agility to swerve around the man, hopefully connecting with Inari's ribcage, almost too fast for a human to see, much less dodge without really really good reflexes.  
  
Ronin looks over at Korunue, then promptly looks the stranger and Inari up and down. "I don't see any more powerful beings. We are part youkai after all Kor, don't forget."  
  
Korunue shook herself a little. "Er, sorry... why must humans mess with more powerful beings?" she corrects herself, blushing a little. Her use of the word human was not derogatory, nor even negitive; it was merely what Inari was, no scorn or anything implied.  
  
As strange as it might seem, Inari could easily see through that attack and sent her body out of the way in a graceful and fluid kind of way. She was almost flowing with the wind, and was indeed not human, but what she was would remain a mistery until she would admit it herself.  
  
A little startled, to be sure, Hoshi rolls, draining her excess momentum in a summersault and getting to her feet, just short of a table. She whirls, too quickly to see. "What the hell?" She spots Inari again and uses her full speed and agility to turn and leap at Inari, claws outstreached, intending to impale her through the gut. The entire manuver, from spot to leap, took about a second or two. The roll took a little longer than that.  
  
Ronin shrugs in response to Korunue's corrected question. "I don't know it's just something they seem to enjoy doing I guess."  
  
In these same seconds the man grabs his sword and uses the flat side to hit Hoshi back, hoping not to break anything.  
  
Korunue watches with mild intrest. "That's no human. Too fast. What is she?" she wonders aloud, watching. " Perhaps we should help... Hoshi, was it? She seems outmatched..." This said quietly, not wanting to provoke Hoshi's wrath.  
  
Ronin glances over at Korunue. "You really think I should help her? She does seem to be outnumbered." He says with a smirk. He reaches inside his shirt and withdraws a single dagger, studying it thoughtfully.  
  
Moving quickly, Inari rubs her two hands together, her eyes suddenly staring back with a serious expression. She seperatees them and draws out flames that spread in the arc she creates, the heat having been gathered by the friction of her motion, thought the fire doesn't seem to be lethal to her. She only uses it to make Hoshi draw back on her poition and refrain from attacking her. The flames dissipate as soon as the sweep ends.  
  
The man is now in a ready position, Sword across his right shoulder and feet wide supporting his weight better. Keeping his eyes on both begins to back off seeing perhaps his help may not be needed. Hoshi turns in midair to snarl at the stranger, turning her claws to him and twisting out of the way of the flames. She lands on her feet, twisted around to face Animus, and a quick leap and twist sets her straight facing the man. She snarls, crouching and turning to get both of them in her sights, one ear on each.  
  
The man snarls back, and moves his sword between them. "I simply wish to keep the peace, I wish not a battle with anyone". He digs his claws into the floor board so as to more readily be able to move how ever the next action may require of him.  
  
"I don't wish to continue this so calm yourself young one, and if I must, I appologize for calling you a freak, I understand how much it would aggravate you but now stop this foolishness." Inari adds.  
  
Ronin watches what is happening intently. He puts the dagger back inside his shirt, probably wouldn't need it anyhow he thinks. Looks like this 'Hoshi' can take plenty care of herself.  
  
The stranger locks his sword back in place so as to further show support of the idea of simply ending the fight. "Come now please, let us sit back and perhaps share a drink. If anything i will pick up the tab?"  
  
Hoshi turns an ear to Ronin and calls out to him. "Cousin! She insulted our kind! Am I to just set that aside for the sake of her worthless life?" She is PISSED. How DARE this human be so god damned fast! She snarles at the man for good measure. "And the little freak had to call in her little friend, too. 2 on 1!"  
  
Ronin glances up at Hoshi. "She's not human, told me so herself, many times." he says after a few moments."Besides, you don't look like you need much help."  
  
"Now, now my lady, i, first of all, do not know this woman. I only mean for no one to get harmed. And second is one life so worthless to you. Who care what she says of your kind? It only shows how little she knows of your kind!" As he says this, the stranger relaxes his muscles to hopefuly calm the others but also in turn can increase his own speed if needed.  
  
Inari heads toward a table and sits down on it leaning her legs together, she closes her eyes and breaths in and out. She shouldn't have used her powers like that, now she would soon be discovered and that was not something she wished for.  
  
The man follows her. "Are you alright?" He orders her a drink. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
Hoshi growls as Inari leaves. "I ain't done with you, you pathetic wanna-be human!" She hops to her feet in a single move, turning to Ronin. "Come on, we'll make her pay, Cousin. She won't get away with this!" She keeps one ear on Inari and another on the man.  
  
"I'm alright I guess sorry I had to do this, its not like I like to use those powers but I guess I'm forced to sometimes, in anycase thanks for helping me now I owe you one, ask me anything" Inari replies to the man.  
  
Ronin looks up at Hoshi slowly. "Just leave her be I think. I told you she isn't human, just...well, I don't know what she is." Korunue sits, wordlessly, waiting to see what he would do. The fight seemed over... if Hoshi could only let it drop. She was scared for the demon girl; She could imagine her coming to a bad end because of her temper. She is relived to hear Ronin refuse to help, though she fears for what Hoshi would do.  
  
Grabbing Inari in one arm around her waist and holding her at his, the stranger leaps toward the door. Turning, he aims his Crossbow at Hoshi, then turns toward Inari "we can talk of such things later!"  
  
Hoshi feels betrayed. She does not care about the crossbow aimed at her, snarling to Ronin and racing to attack the man, claws outstreached as she runs, then leaps, intending to tackle him so she can rip him apart. How DARE he aim that silly twig at her! She is too angry to think clearly, relying on instincts to guide the fight.  
  
The stranger twists under her and aims one arrow at each major joint only wishing to stun for a moment. In the pause he switches Inari to his left hand and pulls his sword loose and runs it into the ground, through all the wood and the stone below.  
  
Ronin perks up and focuses both his ears on Hoshi, and then on the stranger and the crossbow. He instinctively fingers the dagger in his sleeve, then remembers that his first jo is to protect Korunue. Possible family could come later. With the speed the stranger used a shockwave hit the chairs and tables round and knocked over some drinks along with some customers.  
  
Hoshi is hit, twisting out of the way a little to land on the floor. She does not have a quick recovary move handy, and so flops to the ground, getting hit with the shockwave. She snarls viciously, shooting a look that could kill to Ronin. It also held betrayal in it, though. She used the last method avalible to her: she used her natural ability as a youkai to become a small, reddish-grey fox, the same color as her hair and ears. She forgot about the arrows, though, and they do more damage in her smaller body. She pulls them out with her teeth and crawls under a table.  
  
Running the blade across the ground, the man destroys the floor and stone in front of him till he reaches the door. With Inari in hand takes out the door and leaps out. Ronin watches him leave with slight amusement. "Good riddance" he says to Korunue. He scans the inn with his ears and his eyes, trying to locate Hoshi.  
  
Korunue watches the small fox. "Poor Hoshi." She glances up at Ronin, as if to get permission, the heads over to the table beneath which Hoshi crouched, extending her hand to the small fox. Ronin follows behind Korunue. He wants to talk to this Hoshi now. Maybe he can find out what all this stuff was about a clan. Hoshi bites Korunue's hand with her sharp teeth. She snarls at Ronin, unable to talk in this form, but mentally cursing him. She backs away to the other side of the table, licking her bleeding wounds.  
  
With the man holding her, Inari stops to worry, just trusting him enough to bring her to a safe enough place, she smiles to him from under and let her legs dangle down. Korunue pulls her hand back, putting it in her mouth and sucking on it like a small child would. "ouch!" She turns to Ronin, her eyes questioning, as if to ask, 'what now?'  
  
Ronin squats down next to Korunue and looks at the fox. He grins for a second then takes a look at Korunue's hand. "Does it hurt much Kor?" he asks softly. All the while thinking 'Stupid kitsune, claims to be family and all. Wonder where she really comes from.'  
  
Hoshi snorts. Nobody cares about HER wounds. How would she dance if her joints got stiff? How could she make a living? But her own cousin didn't care about that. He picked an ikkiyou over her. She heads over to bite him as well, much slowed due to the pain in her joints. Outside, the man releases Inari. " Well, my lady, forgive me my name is Animuscorbaccio, but if you like you can just call me Ani."  
  
Korunue winces a little, but shakes her head. She pulls her hand out of her mouth, revealing a neat line of puncture marks across her fingers. "I probably deserved it... I shoulda' helped her out."  
  
Ronin shakes his head and examines Korunue's hand. He decides it wont be a dangerous wound. He gets done examining it in time to see Hoshi crawling over to him. With a slight smirk, he reaches out to grab the scruff of her neck and pick her up. Hoshi is aghast, and snarls with all her might. She can always turn back... then he'd have problems. How DARE he treat his own kin that way! Did kin mean nothing to him? What kind of monster didn't care about his own cousin! She does not struggle, but keeps her dignity and glares at him.  
  
Korunue blinks. "Put her down! Sheesh, if she doesn't want to be handled, leave her alone." She feels pity for Hoshi... she obviously did not have someone to look out for her. She looked like she needed a friend.  
  
Ronin looks over at Korunue and nods. He carefully sets Hoshi down. "I'm just not sure if she is even my cousin or not. How do I know. She could have made the whole thing up just now." He says, looking warily at Hoshi.  
  
Hoshi scampers beneath the table again, licking her still-bleeding joints. She heads out the door to hide under the porch and lick her wounds, mentally cursing Ronin bitterly for abandoning her. She wonders if he'll follow her.... she is unaware that hanyous have no animal form. Korunue looks to Ronin. "Should we follow her? She's hurt... even if she's not your cousin, she is your species... and she's bleeding."  
  
Ronin looks at Korunue for a moment and nods. "I guess we should. I can patch her wounds at least." he says, patting one of the pouches on his belt. He beckons for Korunue to follow and walks out the door to the inn, sniffing and following Hoshi's scent.  
  
Seeing Ronin come from within the Inn Animus begins to lightly move Inari forward trying not to cause any alarm, simply to get her moving away form another fight. Hoshi hears him coming and crawls in further. She ignores her bleeding wounds, the instinct to escape growing. How had she lost? She wimpers a little under the porch, wishing she had some water and some clean bandages. Korunue comes with, knowing full well the woman hated her for being too human and not youkai enough. BUt... what could she do? nothing. She wished it wasn't that way...   
  
Ronin checks in his pouch, making sure he has the necessary items to clean wounds. "Kor, do you think you could get her to come out, so I can help her? I would do it myself, but it seems she doesn't like me that much."  
  
Korunue looks at him blankly. "Me. An ikkiyou. Coax a full youkai from her hiding spot. You _must_ be joking. She'll tear me to shreds if I get anywhere near her!"  
  
Hoshi hears the whole think and comes out on her own, glaring at Ronin. She turns human again so she can talk. "You got some nerve, hanyou! Abandoning your own kin in favor of an ikkiyou!" She glares at him. "Thanks ever so much for the help, Cousin." said mockingly.  
  
Ronin smirks at Hoshi. "This ikkiyou is my wife. And as far as assistance goes, you looked like you could handle yourself nicely back there. BUt, now I can help you with your wounds." He says, holding a small jar out, filled with a sort of jelly.  
  
Hoshi sneers at him. "Pathetic. And you got her pregnant, as well. I almost pity your pups." She eyes the jelly. "All I need are bandages, cousin, and I'll be on my way. You are too like your mother. You would never fit in in the Clan."  
  
Korunue winces at the intended insult. She places a hand on Ronin's arm, to caution him to just let it go and give her bandages. She knows she won't be able to convince Hoshi she's worth a rat's ass... she doesn't bother to try. Ronin sighs and puts the jelly away. "Have it your way then. Cousin" he says, pulling several bandages from his pouch and handing them to Hoshi. "Now then, since you obviously don't need, or care for us. We'll be going."  
  
Hoshi takes the bandages. "I would have _liked_ to get to know my own kin... ah, but kin means nothing to you, does it, cousin? What if that bastard had aimed to kill, hmm? I could have used backup..." Her eyes fill with self-loathing at having to admit it. Korunue sees her eyes and feels pity, her own showing sadness and compassion. She doesn't even bother to say a word to Hoshi, knowing that it was not her place to talk to one so far above her. She looks down, submissivly, a single tear forming in her eyes.  
  
Ronin nods at Hoshi. "I would like to get to know my kin too, if I was sure you're my kin. And if he had aimed to kill. I would have helped." he says, turning to Korunue. "Look up Kor, and stop crying. There's no need for that."  
  
Hoshi would sneer and mock, but something in Korunue's eyes stopped her. She frowns. "I am. I am Teri's daughter, and Teri is Hana's daughter, and Terin is Hana's daughter, and you are Terin's son. That makes us cousins."  
  
Korunue shook her head no. She tugged Ronin back towards the room, yawning some. Hoshi turns to her fox form, taking the bandages in her mouth and trotting under the porch once more.  
  
Ronin nods at Hoshi. "Maybe we can talk some other time then. Good night." And with that he walks Koruneu up to their room and closes the door.  
  
that's about enough of that. review. 


End file.
